A New Problem
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent on a new mission by Castiel, who is as usual remaining tight lipped about what they are going to save
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Fan fiction story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. I own my character though. This is set during the 4th season. I don't know when yet.

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Sam and Dean Winchester. They'd once again been on the trail of Lilith and all the destruction that had happened recently. She really was going all out to distract from her breaking of the 66 seals. It was all getting repetitive even though it was going to be bringing about the end of the world.

Either they'd stop her or she'd break the seal and they'd stop the madness that it brought with it. Nothing seemed to be stopping that. Even with the divine intervention that the angels brought with them. Even though sometimes it did help, most of the time it made things worse.

"Well, we lost another one. What does that make it now.? A ton to Lilith and not very many to us. We can't keep losing seals." Dean said to Sam as he shoved his duffel bag on the ground beside the bed he sat himself down on.

"I know Dean, but we don't know where she will strike next." Sam offered back as he came into the room behind his brother and started to set his computer up to look for any signs that Lilith could be striking again.

They hadn't heard word from any other angels, better still they'd not had to put up with Uriel and Castiel being sidelined by that dick. He really didn't have any idea about the value of human life if something could be done about it. They may be seeing the bigger picture but every life was precious. Sometimes it was the cold emotion that the angels showed that made them a real disappointment to Sam and Dean.

So what they weren't expecting to happen next was for Castiel to appear, it made them almost jump out of their skin. He really had to stop doing that, it could give one of them a heart attack.

"Dean Winchester, you are needed again." He was once again still dressed in the body of holy tax accountant and was still emotionless in his tone of voice.

"Jeez, Cas you could scare us half to death a little more." Dean muttered as he calmed down from the shock. He was more pissed to see the angel than anything. Why now? Why didn't he come sooner or deal with whatever crap it was himself?

"What you feel is of no relevance to what task you are needed to complete." Castiel wasn't really interested in what Dean had to say or whatever he was venting at.

Dean had had enough with the angel's monotonous answers and obvious disinterest about what had happened the last time they had met. The bigger picture and all that, probably. But still it was wrong, what he was doing and how he was going about it.

"What do you want?" Dean was frustrated and gave up on trying to make the angel see sense. Better just to hear what he had to say and then Cas would leave.

"We need for you to find this person for us. She is a 17 year old and she is in grave danger from something. We don't know much at this stage but she is of value to us and the demons will be after her as well." Castiel informed them, some of his levity kind of slipped a little. He was well aware of the importance of this mission. He wanted to handle it himself but he wasn't allowed to because of what his orders were.

"Why her?" Dean was almost demanding to know all the details of the task that they wanted him to complete. He wasn't going to go in almost blind again. It almost cost him his life and his brothers for that matter as well.

"Like I said I only know the minimal amount of details but if I find out more then you will know immediately." Castiel retorted back, impatient to a fault. He wanted to leave and to continue on his part in this mission.

Dean almost let out a sigh at the angels tight lipped answers. He wasn't going to get anything out of Castiel for now anyway and he was only just beginning to figure this out.

"She lives in a small town near Red Lodge. You need to get to her in less than 2 days." He was about to leave when he turned around and spoke her name to him.

"Her name is Ranieh Caren." He said and disappeared from the spot he was standing.

"They could be lying, it could be a trap and you know it." Sam's distrust of the angels was clear after what they had almost done last time. But ultimately Castiel had given them their break in order to try and stop the town from being destroyed.

"Maybe you're right, but if it isn't a trap then a girl could be in very real danger and I don't want someone's blood on our hands. Not again and not because of some damn angel." Dean was resolute in what he had said to his brother.

"Ok Dean it's your call but if anything happens that the angels aren't being honest about then we hightail it out of there. Your life is more important." Sam replied to his brother, still not convinced that this was a good idea.

"Stop being such a girl, we have to leave. We have a long way to go in order to get to that town in 2 days. I don't get it, why do we have to be there within 2 days?" Dean started to pack his things and Sam did exactly the same thing.

Within 20 minutes, they were back on the road again. Not knowing where it might lead or who this girl they had to save really was. What was so special about her anyway?

\/\/\/\/

In a town near Red Lodge, Ranieh Caren woke up, drenched in sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural, if I did what I wouldn't do to Sam or Dean.

A/N: This will be a switch chapter story. So one with the Winchesters and one with Ranieh till they finally meet.

Chapter 2

Ranieh Caren had once again been woken by her bad dreams, it was becoming an increasing problem for her. It had been like this ever since she had turn 16, the dreams started and it was like they were so terrifying that they had to be real but then some of the things that she saw were impossible.

Things like angels and people with black eyes that were always killing and possessing other humans in order to further their own deeds. These people who were so beautiful cast that aside and used humans as their receptacles. The beautiful that embalmed their souls disappated only to reappear from time to time when their abilities were used.

But they were always fighting and there was also this big bad demon called... well her name was never mentioned but she was obviously very terrifying and dangerous. Ranieh always got scared when this demon was shown to her.

She scrubbed her hand over her face and went to pull her glasses on. Taking a few moments to find the focus and get ready, she pushed herself to put her feet on the floor. She was unsteady on her feet as well, she was clumsy but that was mostly at the moment due to her sleep being bombarded with images that a sane person shouldn't see.

She turned on her light as it was still a little dark outside and looked in her mirror to see what the damage was this morning. Her frizzy thick brown hair was falling across her face and was completely unmanageable, probably when she had a shower it would still be the same.

She had blue eyes that seemed to show some underlying sadness. She only had her mother around for from when she was born. Her father had apparently ran off because her mother had even the chance to get his details of where he lived or how to reach him.

Her mother was most likely still asleep, probably after drinking till the late hours. Lately her drinking had gotten worse. It was just after her dreams had become horrific. Before all of this her mother would tolerate her. But now all she did was to hurl abuse at Ranieh whenever they set their sights on each other.

So now Ranieh would just stay out of her mother's way as not to exacerbate the situation even more. She made her way to the shower and the door snicked close behind her. She turned the light on and removed her clothes. Ranieh had no figure basically for a sixteen year old. She had the body of what had to be a 12 year old all no chest and hips like it should be. Like she stopped developing or something.

Boys never really gave her the time of day and that didn't bother her too much when she was younger because she believed that boys had 'cooties' as little children did. But now that she was more grown up it did bother her.

Even though she wasn't exactly ugly she wasn't pretty either. Girls gave their cutting remarks and names like they did and they just targeted her and her few friends like they were fair game or something. But it wasn't fair and it was almost on the verge of torment.

Ranieh washed her body and her hair, feeling better for not being a overheated wreck, the shower didn't really wash her tiredness away, merely receded it for a few hours. She might even fall asleep at school, she didn't know what would happen.

Her friends, Naomi and Sandra would watch out for her, there was no doubt about that but it was one of the teachers who'd really been on her case lately. She was just watching Ranieh like a vulture , expecting her to slip up but no she just kept watching.

Half the time this teacher would look at Ranieh with almost sympathetic eyes which would only cause her even more confusion. How could a teacher be so mean and yet look like she was feeling sorry for you at the same time?

She towel dried herself off and did the same with her hair, which was still a mess. Feeling refreshed, she wrapped the towel around her body and made her way to her room, turning off the bathroom light.

She closed her own door behind her and then pulled on some clothes. A set of jeans and a top. She pulled on her trainers. Brushing her hair she pulled it back into a ponytail. She grabbed her school bag and headed down the stairs to get herself some breakfast. If her mother had done the shopping.

She remembered this time to get some food and Ranieh was almost thanking god for that. Going to school hungry was not fun and having to wait until the lunchtime was even worse.

She put on some toast and sat down at the table till the toaster pinged. Grabbing it and eating it quickly, as she had caught sight of the time and was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

Before she left, she looked at the calendar on the wall by the door. It was as if a voice inside her head was echoing her own thoughts.

'Two days left.' It said and then vanished just as quickly.

There were only two days left. In two days, she felt like something was going to happen to her to change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: At this point I would like to thank my reviewer deancasslover for their reviews, I appreciate it.

Chapter 3

They hadn't stopped driving since last night when Castiel had told them to find this Ranieh Caren. The angel had shown them by the way he was speaking, deep down that this was an important mission. Even after everything that had happened between them and the angels in the past, it was a girl who was stuck in the middle.

"Dean, maybe we should slow down just a little, we have time, we will get there." Sam reassured as his brother's palms gripped the steering wheel so tightly that they were a lot paler and the skin was held tight against his knuckles with the stress of the grip.

"What if we don't Sam?!" Dean was venting now as he had been silent for most of the time since they'd left the motel a few counties back. It was his way of dealing with the disparity of the situation.

"Just calm down, ok?" Sam spoke in his eloquent tone that now showed that Dean was venting at the wrong person. It wasn't his fault because once again the angels had put them in a difficult position.

Dean considered his brother's words but at the same time was still extremely pissed off with the entire situation. How could they do that to them? Again?!

"This girl will need our help, Dean and that can't happen unless we know more." Sam's words seemed to calm his brother a little further as he seemed to give up his death grip on the wheel of his car.

"First things first when we get there, we will have to lay low in order to find this girl." Sam was now going over the plan in hopes that it would give Dean some focus.

"Ok, so we know that she is 17, so she will still be in high school, which narrows it down quite a lot." Dean kept an eye on the road, but at the same time kept up the conversation with Sam.

It was mainly fear that kept him from really driving too far too fast because of what they might be in for this time. Cas had said that the demons would be after her too. It was something that was very confusing, what would they want with a 17 year old girl in the first place? How to demonize the school system?

"This girl will not let us help her easily, she'll probably just deny that there is such things as demons and angels and the apocalypse." Dean was concerned that it might end up being messy. Well it would end up being messy if they didn't get to this girl before the demons.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, it was pretty obvious that the girl would indeed be less forthcoming with information about anything that would happen in her town.

They kept on driving, the impala's tyres hitting the concrete highways and engine roaring like a mighty lion as it sped through the night.

The conversation was kept to a minimal only enough to keep them from feeling insane from unbearable silence. Other times they would have the radio on and one of them might change the station or put one of Dean's rock tapes on so the noise of music would blare throughout the night.

Sam and Dean had stopped for the night in a motel to get some sleep and regroup on anything that might come to light about this girl or any omens about the town even.

Dean was again having the nightmares that had plagued him since his return from hell. Again he could hear the screams and feel the feelings that were becoming more and more common when he had to face his own subconsciousness.

It wasn't right that this kept happening to his brother, Sam thought as he heard his brother mutter things like 'no' and he was tossing and turning a little almost groaning in obvious distress.

The time in hell was obviously affecting Dean more at night or when he let himself drift back to his time in the pit. How could he easily forget something like that anyway? It was haunting his every moment but there was more to it than simply not saying what had happened.

Why did all this have to be on Dean's shoulders? Why did Dean feel like he had to be the one to take all of the aggravation and all of the crap that the angels and demons chuck at them? Why couldn't they just go back to the days of normal hunting? Ghosts and even the demons they faced a couple of years ago would be a nice change for the both of them.

Sam in the end, couldn't sleep hearing his brother in so much pain, tried to wake him up. Dean mumbled in his sleep and Sam shook him harder and Dean woke up with a start, his arms flinging out as if he was to strike an unseen assailant.

"Careful Dean, you could've had me on the floor." Sam told his brother as he backed off out of Dean's personal space as his brother flung his legs back to the floor by his bed.

"Sorry Sam." Dean put his head in his hands for a second before pulling the bottle of whiskey from the place that he had put it before he had gone to sleep, knowing that his nightmares were an inevitability. He took a couple of sips of it, feeling the liquid burn his parched throat. It hurt but gave him some focus.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked, already knowing that the answer would be no before it was even said. It was his brother's decision but the only way he would ever be able to deal with this would be

Dean gave him the look that said 'No. I do not want to talk about it.' After he had given the look, he went to the bathroom and came back out a couple of minutes later, acting as if the whole nightmare episode had never even happened.

"Dean, it's obviously bothering you so can we just deal with it, please?" Sam asked his brother, almost begging for some recognition of what had been happening to his brother.

"Dude, just stow the touchy feely crap. I can be dealing with this right now. We have a mission and we have to save this girl." Dean's voice now had the finality in it that often marked the end of the heated discussions that he and Sam were having a lot lately.

Sam eventually gave in, knowing that now he would get no further now that Dean had chosen to stop the conversation. He was right about one thing though, they had a mission to complete and this time there would be no room for error.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I would love to though. I only own her and any of the characters that you do not recognise.

Chapter 4

Ranieh made her way towards the school, feeling like being a slow poke for today. It was like she had so much playing on her mind that she didn't want to be forced to deal with the bullies and the bitches that would make her feel undoubtedly ostracised from everyone else. To her that was a normal day of school, getting bullied and no one would help her, not even the teachers.

'I am not getting anywhere with this.' She thought as her dreams were still running through her head, it was all she ever really thought about these days. That and all of the things that a teenage typically had to deal with.

Boys, no one was interested in her but at the same time there were no boys that she was interested in. Looks, she wasn't pretty enough to worry about it, so she often didn't and her lack of figure was the thing that she most worried about. It was like something was stopping her from developing like a 17 year old should. She looked more like a pre-teen with no growth spurt or hips or curves that you got from ageing.

As she walked down the streets she saw one of the high school bullies that picked on her most, Melissa was kissing her boyfriend in the back seat of the car that her other friend drove and looked at Ranieh when she did, to make sure that she could make a show of having a real boyfriend to kiss and do all the things that you shouldn't do this early in the morning, she was a real witch (minus the w and add a b).

"Hey, freakazoid." Melissa called out to Ranieh as she walked past the car, which parked in the car park. Melissa was out of the car in record breaking time and managed to block Ranieh from getting into the school.

"Will you will move?" Ranieh did not look up, not really wanting to deal with this crap right now. Everyday the same thing. Making her late for school, resulting in Ranieh getting detention for it.

"No happening, Rani." This also wound her up no end. Her name was weird and she'd even googled it. There was no such name as Ranieh.

"The name is Ranieh, Mel. Don't like it when I call you that do you?" Ranieh spat back, getting far angrier than she should be. Like she thought, this happened everyday and was not worth getting this wound up about.

"You know what." Melissa pushed her to the ground. "Stay on the ground with the rest of the scum around here. You and your little friends."

She walked off with her boyfriend and her other friends who gave Ranieh the look that said 'What she said.'

No one stopped to help her up and she dusted off her clothes and thought that this school and her life were really crap right now. How could things getting any worse than they were right now? Getting bullied and getting shoved to the ground were not exactly high up on her list of things that were horrible but they did tip the scales that little bit more.

Everyone else was just walking past her and not really giving her the time of day, like always? When had it ever been any different from this? Of course over a year ago when her life had been turned upside down when she had started having those terrifying dreams.

How could they just start, of course she loved to watch scary films but she would hardly ever get dreams from seeing a horror movie, it was just not possible. But the dreams never were the same as any of the films she had ever seen in her entire life.

Everything was so real, that it couldn't possibly be, how could things be that horrible? All the booming voices and the dark that showed in some people's eyes, the souls as black as the darkest night. All that fear that she had felt previously on most occasions had always been held at bay until it threatened to spill out over all aspects of her life.

She moved through the doors of the school and headed toward her locker, shoving her bag in it in a classic bout of teenage angst. 'Why not act my age?' All the time that she was at school was always worse because she couldn't get away from any of her problems or persecutors. It was as if she was in a maze and didn't know the way out.

As she turned to put a smile back on her face, her fellow students laughed at her and did the 'L' sign on their foreheads.

'stupid jerks' Ranieh thought and she shoved her locker closed and headed towards homeroom. This day was only just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

A new problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Chapter 5

_Hour 12 of Driving_

Sam and Dean were still driving through states to get to this girl within the next 36 hours. They were both not very happy about having to drive from one end of the country to the other and not be able to make any stops for any other cases, it was a complete waste of time. Why was this girl so important to the angels anyway?

Sam was driving in order to let Dean have a break, which he obviously needed and he was in the passenger seat. He couldn't keep this up and seeing as they had to keep going it was better for Sam to take the reins for a while.

Dean stared out the passenger window, his peripheral vision was a line of endless green from trees as the impala sped past them. The tyres every now and again hit the gravel road below them with a crunch as they drove through endless highways and wooded areas. The sky above them was an endless blue but there were dark clouds in the sky, suggesting that it might end up raining.

"So what do you think we should do first to find this girl?" Sam asked his brother, trying to make some form of conversation to end the building silence. It was unnerving to hear Dean saying nothing. Of course he had been that way mostly since coming out of the pit.

Dean was still thinking about how they were supposed to breach the subject of demons and angels really existing to this 17 year old girl, who probably never even knew such things existed. How were they going to make her deal with something like that?

"I don't know Sam. How are we supposed to make a girl deal with things like this?" Dean managed to get out after he heard his brother's words.

"Well she doesn't have to deal with it, Dean, until we get her out of there." Sam added, trying to keep his brother talking so he wouldn't go back to being almost catatonic again. "We have to get to her and then we can try and make sure she doesn't get scarred for life by what might happens."

"What if she doesn't deal with it, Sam!" Dean was almost getting frustrated with his brothers' nonchalance about the whole situation with this Ranieh Caren. She was going to probably run from them and call them 'crazy psychos' or something else with more swear words in it.

"Well we are experts at dealing with people who don't believe the supernatural is real, Dean. We will be able to make her deal with it. She has to or it could mean that her life ends." Sam told his brother, whilst concentrating on the road. If it was one things that he did know it was this; People tended to accept the impossible when their lives were in danger.

Dean knew that his brother had a point and all but it was still niggling at the back of his head that something was really off about this 'case'. Castiel was adamant that this girl had to be gotten to in less than 2 days, but why was that?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hour 18 of Driving_

Dean was now at the wheel and Sam was in the passenger seat, it was now the middle of the afternoon and the radio was on to keep the silence from getting even worse between them. It was weird that the conversation between the two brothers never came easy these days. It was almost like there was a glass barrier between the two of them and neither could bust their way through.

Neither had anything to really say to the other. How could it have gotten to this? Before Hell, they would at least make the effort to lighten the mood or at least take each other's mind of the case that they would always be doing.

"So how far to go?" Dean asked Sam, who was now looking at the map. He knew where they were now. So he just calculated how long it would roughly take them to get to the town near Red Lodge.

"Still a few hundred miles yet. We're making good time though." Sam reassured his brother, who seemed to think the opposite. "Dude, we can't driving any faster than we are because we'd get pulled over by the traffic cops."

That was Sam could say because Castiel appeared in the back seat of the Impala and Dean had pushed the brakes so hard that the car lurched forward with an almighty thud, it was lucky they didn't tip over.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean shouted at the angel, who once again was impervious to what he had done. Almost scaring Dean half to death. Sam was a little freaked that the angel kept appearing this way to them.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said in his usual dulcet tones. He was watching Dean with intent to see how he was doing without saying a word about it.

"What do you want?" Dean asked the angel. He was in an even worse mood now because of Cas's continuous popping up all over the place.

"I have some more information on Ranieh Caren for you." Castiel spoke, which now got the Winchester's attention.

"Well spit it out." Sam told him, seeing Dean getting more and more agitated by the minute here.

"She is more than she appears to be, she dreams about the war and she is aware of the existence of the angels and the 'people with black eyes'. She might think that they are an illusion of her subconsciousness playing tricks on her." Castiel stated but there was obviously more. He just gave the Winchester's a minute to process what he had just told them.

"What do you mean she is 'aware of the existence of demons and angels'?" Sam asked, clearly confused about the whole thing that the angel had just told them.

"If I got close enough to her, then she would be able to perceive my true visage. She is one of the few that could really see me." Castiel retorted to them both.

"What? You mean she could really see what you look like without having her eyes burned out of her sockets and end up like Pamela Barnes?" Dean asked, that was still a bitter wound for him.

"Yes, that is right. In less than 2 days, everything changes for this girl. She has already started to see things more deeply than before and now it is only going to get worse for her. Get to her fast." Castiel said to them and was gone from the back seat of the Impala before either Sam or Dean could ask any more questions.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean started the Impala again and driving off into the night. They had to find her and save her life or the angels would put their heads back on the chopping block even more than before.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Ranieh Caren. I am going to introduce the annoying teacher in this chapter and it does have relevance to my actual story.

Chapter 6

Ranieh was just finishing the day, when she felt that someone was following her to her locker. It was the end of another crap day of school and this wasn't teenage angst coming out again. Everything was generally annoying here. She had two friends in the entire school and none of the teachers really gave a damn about any of the bullying to any students, it's like one day they just gave up.

She turned around and saw one of her teachers standing right behind her. This teacher was in her late 20's with long brown hair and wide brown eyes. She had this lack of optimism that had slowly improved then dropped ever since she had started here a few years ago.

"What is it Ms Mitel?" Ranieh asked trying not to seem agitated at her teacher following her.

"You were late in this morning, so I am here to escort you to afternoon detention." Ms Mitel said to her and sidestepped the corridor so that several of the other students could get past.

Ranieh closed her locker, hiding what she really wanted to do. Why was this teacher on her case all the time? It was like whenever there was something going wrong in her life at school, this teacher was always there to give her detention or to make her feel even worse about something that might or might not have been her fault at the time.

"Ok I am coming." Ranieh said without betraying what she really felt. It was like this teacher was persecuting her for what? It seemed like the teacher was out to get her. Maybe that was just the suddenly developed paranoia. It was all giving her a headache though, all these new feelings that her recurring dreams were giving her.

"So what excuse do you have for being late this time? Did someone steal your homework or did another 'bully' stop you from getting into the building again?" The teacher was almost teasing at her apparent misfortune, like it was nothing.

Ranieh was feeling stupid enough already for this but it was exacerbated further by all the things that had happened that day. Some of the other students tripped her up and threw bits of paper at her and sticking a note on her back that said 'freakazoid'. It was always like this here but she had to learn.

"Yes, a bully did stop me from getting into school on time and she shoved me to the ground and said to me 'stay down with the other scum.'" Ranieh saying the line exactly as it had been said to her that morning. Ranieh followed the teacher

Ms Mitel was still walking along the corridor with Ranieh. She was confused about why the kids would persecute this girl all the time but there was not really anything that she could do about it. Even though she was a teacher, she had no control over what the kids really did to one another.

"You will be cleaning the classroom from the chalkboard to the desks, I want to be able to say that it is spotless to the principle. Do I make myself clear?" She said to Ranieh as she sat down at the desk in front of the students desks and started marking her paperwork.

Ranieh sighed, once again a victim of the wrongful behaviour of this teacher. It was like nothing she said had anything on this teacher. It was fast becoming the norm for her, at least twice a week this happened.

An hour later, Ranieh had cleaned the desks and was now erasing the chalkboard of all its words and she was About to leave when Ms Mitel accidentally knocked her cup onto the floor and the china broke into the pieces and was all over the floor near her desk. She wasn't aware she had done it until the noise registered in her mind, she jumped when it did though as if she was that deep in thought.

Ranieh looked at the teacher, who looked down at the cup and then back at her again. Ranieh sighed under her breath, really hating this teacher even more now. She grabbed the pieces of broken china from the floor, the cup originally had a flower design on it, not really anything out of the ordinary but it broke really well.

She'd put all the pieces together and started to put them into the trash can when she heard a noise from outside and one of the larger pieces cut her hand. Ranieh gasped in pain and shoved the china away from her. The cut immediately started to bleed onto the floor, leaving a red stain on it.

Ms Mitel had immediately reacted to the gasp of pain from the girl who was on the ground, seeing the blood stain there. She pulled out her unused handkerchief and pressed it hard into the young girls hand. Already it started to become red from the wound.

"Come on, we need to get that sorted out." The teacher and the girl made their way to the nurse's office - who had already gone home by the way – to get Ranieh's hand sorted out.

It was just a small room with a first aid cabinet and desk and chairs and that was about it. The teacher pulled out the first aid supplies and removed the handkerchief from Ranieh's hand.

"This might sting a bit but it will not for long." Ms Mitel cleaned the wound with antiseptic and Ranieh winced a little and looked away as if that would stop the pain.

Ms Mitel cleaned the wound and put antiseptic strips on it.

"All done now that wasn't so bad was it?" She said to Ranieh who was now looking at like the teacher was once again making her feel stupid.

"I'm not a child so will you stop treating me like one?" Ranieh said to the teacher, putting a little bit of space between in fear of what she might do to the teacher. It wasn't as if she really could do anything but it might happen.

Ms Mitel looked a little affronted and was getting a little bit guilty possibly. She knew what she was doing ultimately. But she wanted this girl to enlighten her.

"Tell me, Ranieh what is it that I am supposed to have done to you?" Ms Mitel asked with feigned ignorance. It was getting easier for her to do this.

"You patronise me and you treat me like I am the one who is responsible for bullies picking on me? It is like you are always on a vendetta against me to make me look stupid or put me in detention." Ranieh ranted at the teacher, finally having had enough.

Ms Mitel put even more space between them, feeling herself lose more a grip on the situation, not used to having a student speak to her in this way.

"Why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" Ranieh asked the teacher, almost begging for an answer to this question that had haunted her for the past nearly 2 years. She put her hand over her face to stop the tears that she knew would eventually come. Everything was now catching up to her with a vengeance.

When she removed the hand from her eyes, she saw the teacher still standing there frozen in some kind of fear. But there was look of sympathy on her face now. As if she was too familiar with this kind of situation.

The teachers' whole body was disappearing, melting into nothingness right in front of Ranieh's eyes, all the bone and skin and organs gone. Just leaving a person in white light, just like her dreams. The light exuded from this person made her feel like there was some truth to her dreams and that she wasn't going crazy.

"It's alright, Ranieh. I am not here to hurt you and I will help you get through this." The 'teacher' told her soothingly. Scared that she had revealed her true identity to the girl but feeling that she had run out of options. The girl was obviously at her wits' end.

"What are you, Ms Mitel?" Ranieh asked the 'teacher' as they both were frozen to the spot as if now they had both acknowledged the proverbial elephant in the corner of the room.

"My name is Amitiel. I am an angel of the lord and I am here to protect you." She said to the young girl who was now looking at her more clearly. Her eyes were still there, not burning out or making her turn away and run from the truth that was now so clear.

"In less than 2 days all will be explained, for now just know that I will not make you feel like I have done any more. You have my word on that." Amitiel promised and was gone in the next instant.

Ranieh let out a sigh and felt some of the weight on her shoulders leave her. She was feeling a little better than before now. She was about to smile when she thought that if the angels were indeed real from her dreams, then were the people with the black eyes real too?

With thinking that, she started to tremble. What did Amitiel mean that in 'two days all would be explained'? There was only thing going on in two days, something that she was dreading more than anything else....


	7. Chapter 7

A New Problem

Chapter 7

Sam and Dean Winchester were now only a few hours away from the girl they were supposed to be rescuing from certain doom. They knew a little more but Castiel wasn't saying much else, like why she was so important and what demons would want with her in the first place. A flesh and blood human with no preconceived ideas about the forces of good and evil, the supernatural in general and probably not a good amount of life knowledge.

They'd checked into a motel late last night and neither really got much sleep, Dean dreaming about hell and Sam was well thinking about other things that he never really spoke of. Dean's dreams were still very much getting worse and he still woke up in a sullen mood, shoving whiskey down his throat to quiet the screams in his head.

They'd had something to eat at a local diner not too far away from the motel they'd stayed in last night. Both were hungry and ordered more food than usual, the past day and a half taking a toll on both of their appetites, not stopped for a long period of time to eat was really a drag.

'As soon as we get this girl, we can at least stop for a while to consider the options what to do next.' Sam thought to himself as his brother continued to shove food in his mouth.

"Hey dude, slow down, you'll make yourself sick." Sam reprimanded his brother, who glared back at him. But slowed down just a little, at least to draw breath.

"I'm hungry, Sam. A guys gotta eat." Dean answered back to his brother and went back to his food, eating mouthful after mouthful, his way of dealing with the levity of the situation that was ongoing.

"Well there's eating and there's what you're doing, which is making me feel ill just by watching you." He retorted and he turned away from his brother to see Ruby walk past the front of the cafe and he made an excuse to leave his brother to his own devices.

He eventually found her around the corner, out of the view of the general public and she was leaning against the nearby wall.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" He almost demanded as they both kept their distance from each other but were close enough to talk without being noticed.

"I've been hearing things, other demons are after something. I don't know what it is but its got them all in a fit of excitement." Ruby said, almost giving into the same excitement of having something to make her a force to be reckoned with.

"What do you mean that other demons are after something?" Sam asked now really concerned. If they were after what he thought they were then what he and Dean would have to do would all the more difficult.

"It's something that I've never even heard of until now. It's not like I talk to other demons, Sam." Ruby answered back, showing her lack of knowledge about what the other demons were after. "Look all I know is that there will be a lot of them ascending towards where the thing is. It's not very far from here and they will kill it as soon as they know its location."

Sam got closer, watching the door of the diner, lest Dean should walk out that door this very second, even though that was highly unlikely. But still they had to be careful.

"Do you know where it is?" Sam asked her and she looked around to make sure they weren't being watched as she told him the truth.

"In a town near Red Lodge, Montana." After telling him this she walked away, fading into the shadows leaving Sam with his thoughts and what they would now have to do.

He was a little more concerned than he had been before seeing Ruby. Her speaking about the thing that the demons were after and Castiel telling them to find this girl in the same exact town had to mean that the demons and the angels wanted the same thing: The same 17 year old girl.

Why her? It all came back to the same question. What was it about her anyway?

Sam was back in full hunter mode and decided that now was the best time to try and beat the demons to the girl that had them all chasing around after her.

Sam barrelled back into the diner and made his way back to his brother, who only just noticed that his brother was standing rather than sitting down like he had been a few minutes ago.

"We need to leave, right now!" Sam told his brother and left some money on the table before Dean followed him out of the diner and toward the Impala.

Dean didn't know what had Sam so worked up but he would find out soon enough. He was nervous because his brother was acting this way and it was always bad news that he revealed after he broke his silence.

Dean got into the drivers seat of his car and Sam in the passenger seat and they drove off, leaving the diner and the small town behind in the dust.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They'd been on the road for a few minutes, Sam was gathering his thoughts and trying to think about how to tell Dean that he'd found out some information about the girl in the town in Montana. He had to tell the truth, they could all be in danger if the demons reached this girl before they did.

"So what is it, Sam? Why did he have to leave so much more quickly than I wanted to?" Dean asked him, almost demanding an honest answer about where he went.

"I saw Ruby, Dean. She had some information for me." Sam saw the look on his brother's face at the mention of Ruby. He looked like he wanted his smack Sam really hard and tell him not to talk to a demon.

"So what did she have to say for herself this time?" Dean asked his brother. He kept his focus on the road, just like before.

"She said that there were demons that were heading towards the same town that Ranieh Caren is in. Ruby thinks that there is a thing that the demons are after but I think that they're after the same person that we are." Sam told his brother as he continued to watch the road ahead.

Dean had listened to what his brother had to say but still there was all this anger that Sam had gone behind his back and had spoken to Ruby when they hadn't seen her for a while. It was like his brother had done it on purpose but maybe there was more to it than there had been.

"Why do you trust the word of another demon, Sam? For all we know she is lying to you and manipulating for her own devices. You can't just immediately take her at her word, Sam. That isn't what we do." Dean reprimanded his little brother, trying to get him to see at least some reason.

Sam ignored what his brother had said, mostly anyway. It was a case of filing it away for later and making sure that he gave an answer that would satisfy his brother but not right now. They had a mission to complete and that was all that mattered right now.

"Maybe you're right but for now its all that we know about what the demons want. We knew from what Castiel said that they might be involved in this for now we just have to go with it." Sam reasoned with his brother, trying to make him see a little sense on this matter. It was all he could do, it wouldn't change Dean's opinion of Ruby all that quickly but it might be the push that was needed.

"Lets say that Ruby is right and that the demons are going to make their way to this town. What are they going make a free-for-all out of this town just for one little girl?" Dean said, the bitterness he felt towards all those bastards was real and intensified to the point of him not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"They've killed a lot more for a lot less." Sam was not sure of what he could possibly add to what his brother had just said. But he had just said ran as true as anything he'd ever witnessed a demon do. It was horrible but it was the truth.

With that Dean stepped the accelerator peddle of the Impala and the engine sped to life, its true potential for speed being used and they were away. They had to find this girl and get to her before the demons would inevitably made the town a slaughterhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Problem

Chapter 8

Ranieh was at home now, she'd not seen 'Ms Mitel' since she'd disappeared and it made her worried for the teacher who was obviously not just the teacher anymore. She felt a little bad for the woman inside but right now the angel was the only thing that proved that she wasn't a crazy person.

Her mother was out and she'd not been around for the whole day by the state of the house. She sighed and began to clean up the living room, all the cans and take out food boxes that her mother had come back from her nights out on the town.

It was all she did today, cleaning. Cleaning up after her fellow students and now her mother. Why wasn't her mother like other mothers anymore? You know being affectionate to their kids, helping their kids with their homework?

Instead her mother was alcohol dependent and didn't even want to be in the same room as her own daughter. Instead she hurled abuse at her own child and passed out in her room. The things that she'd say to Ranieh when she was inebriated were not only hurtful but the well hidden truth and it was becoming more often than not and it was horrible everytime they faced each other when it did happen.

They just didn't connect like they did 2 years ago. It was not one of those things that happened gradually, it more or less was an overnight thing. She'd found her mum nursing a whiskey at 3 o' clock in the morning. The way her mother looked at her when Ranieh asked if she was ok was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

It wasn't the anger to begin with, it was more like the confusion of seeing something that you thought you knew and for it to completely change in one fell swoop. Things were never the same after that and her mother made every attempt to avoid her. It had been like that since and it was fast becoming more of a nightmare than what her dreams had been.

It was just speculation that her mother was acting out as she was raising a child during her late teenage years. It was what everyone else in town seemed to think and Ranieh preferred that people think that than what she thought the truth was. That what she dreamt her mother dreamt as well like some kind of weird mental connection between there for some unknown reason. It didn't do her any favours to think about it.

She chucked the bottles into the black bin bag that she'd got from under the kitchen sink and the takeaway boxes as well. She then tied the bag up and shoved it in trash can at the back of their house.

She eventually finished cleaning up the house and started on her assignments for school, better to get them out of the way rather than later and have to rush them. It was boring stuff but it got her mind off other things and that she really welcomed right now.

As she stared at the numbers on the paper of her maths homework it was like black spots started to cloud her vision and she shook her head and put her hands on her forehead in an attempt to stop everything from spinning and making her feel all headachey.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

After she'd managed to regain her focus she'd finished her homework and shoved it back into her bag for school tomorrow. Thankful that she had now finished her work, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She entered and closed the door behind her. It was now that she really was in her own inner sanctuary that she could finally get some peace and quiet.

She ended up putting her music on quite low just so that the silence would not be deafening. It was just some old thing that she'd had for years and made the CD jump whenever it hit a certain point but she really didn't care. She was at least able to contemplate what had happened earlier on in the day.

That her dreams had been holding some truth to her already screwed up life. There was some kind of fight between the other angels and the people with black eyes. But she had just scratched the surface of what was probably really going on in her dreams.

She only was privy to a certain amount of knowledge it seemed at this moment in time. Like she was a lower level soldier or civilian involved in a very serious situation. It made her think that the whole world was not even aware of what was going on really. There was no way that this could be hidden away like a sordid secret but the levity of the situation once again made her think that it was more like an elephant in the corner that no one chose to acknowledge.

It was a very dangerous situation and it made Ranieh shake a little. She still played the teachers words in her mind about in 2 days that everything would be explained. Now it was technically 1 day because she'd finished school already. How could she ever understand why an angel would ever tell her about things like this.

She was just something else entirely as well, she guessed. Otherwise why would an angel bother with her? Maybe her distress triggered something. Like seeing a human in pain and feeling unable to do anything in a receptacle made 'Amitiel' want to help ease her conscience a little.

The woman had looked so sad but at the same time relieved for the truth to be out, but she was obviously still considering the ramifications of her revealing herself to the girl. But it was like she had frozen and for a second, Ranieh had managed to break down whatever barriers Amitiel had in place to ensure that her identity had never been revealed before now.

It was difficult to understand these things after all she was only 17 years old. No life experience and this was the top branch of the tree that was life experience. She had not yet even begun to live but to have the kind of things that she had seen be thrust upon her like she was supposed to know what they meant and understand the kind of messed up pictures that had been placed there.

Whoever did this to her had a sick sense of humour and it was a sick one indeed. Feeling tired, Ranieh closed her curtains despite it being close to night and not even that late. All the emotions of the day had drained her of the last of her energy. She slumped onto her bed after changing for the night into her pyjamas and closed her eyes. Praying that tonight would bring her peace and a reprieve from her dreams for once.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Chapter 9

Sam and Dean had arrived in the small town 40 hours after Castiel had told them to get here and find the girl. The town, to the boys, was unremarkable and they found nothing out of the ordinary at first glance, but that was sometimes always the case.

They'd checked into a motel near the outskirts of town as to not attract attention to themselves. They knew what they had to do: Find the girl and get her to safety or risk having the angels breathing down their necks again.

"So what do you want to do first?" Sam asked his brother, getting down to businesss now in hunter mode as per usual before they started a case. They weren't too sure about how to go about this 'case' rather than a normal one because most of them weren't on orders from an angel.

"Well first of all we need to get the skinny on this town and where the school is that's the most important thing." Dean relayed what he thought they should do and Sam nodded in agreement, knowing at least this way his brother would be focused and not think about the nightmares that constantly plagued his sleep.

Dean walked out of the motel room, leaving his brother to come up with any idea that he thought would be useful in this kind of situation. He was heading to the library in research mode for a change, not wanting this time to go in half ready and almost screwing up. He'd learnt that lesson a few months earlier when he'd died and gone to hell.

'Not going to let that happen again.' He thought bitterly to himself and headed into the library. He hated this and loved taunting his brother about research. It was one of the very few highlights that he still enjoyed.

As he researched the towns history, he discovered there wasn't much to go on. The town didn't have much going on it was just one of those places that people settled down with their loved ones to raise a family.

He was a little resentful that normal people got to live their lives without fear of the unknown and the supernatural. Knowing that that kind of thing really existed was more a burden and he wouldn't have chosen this life for himself or for anyone, but he couldn't deny that he ever thought that he could have a normal life after spending the past 26 years knowing about the existence of the supernatural.

Normal people have choices but he and his brother never received one from their father, but on the same side they never would be alive if it weren't for what their father taught them. About everything and because of that, other people were still alive and getting on with their lives themselves, it made it worth it.

He walked out of the library and down to the main street, looking over at the town around him and the people walking its streets. By tomorrow this place might be the witness to a massacre of something that shouldn't happen in a thousand years to any innocent person.

But the things that happened in this world and in this universe that weren't made by a choice were going to all come crashing down when things started to happen here. But both he and his brother and a whole host of angels were standing in between the demons and whatever else was coming here.

"You need to find Ranieh Caren." A voice came from behind Dean once again. Castiel was standing in Dean's shadow a look of dismay plastered onto his face like he expected Dean to have already found the girl.

"Damn it, Cas we just got here." Dean said to the angel, sick of his orders sometimes. But knew that he was on the money this time.

"Time is of the utmost importance, here. There will be a lot of unnecessary death if we do not do something right this moment." Castiel enforced to Dean, making sure he knew that this moment was very serious indeed.

"Well you want me to find her then tell me where she will be and I will go and get her?" He faced the angel and said this sarcastically. But as usual, Castiel didn't respond to it. It was a human thing and the angel knew nothing of humour in a dire situation.

"No, you cannot do that, it will be kidnapping someone who doesn't understand the levity of the situation. She maybe aware of the war and of the angels and the demons but this would just cause her further discomfort and stress." Castiel seemed almost adamant about this. He wasn't aware that Dean was using sarcasm to lighten the situation.

"Relax, I was only joking." Smirking a little, Dean was shocked to see the anger very much evident on the angels features.

"If anything happens to this girl then I will not be responsible for what I do." Castiel threatened menacingly to Dean. It was obvious not just by his words, but his tone of voice and the way he'd closed the space between the two of them.

With that Castiel disappeared as quickly as he came. Dean's attitude toward the angels was mostly flippant or sarcastic unless he was really pissed off with them. Like before with the witch and Samhain. With them it was the 'bigger picture'. Almost every time that he and his brother had dealt with the angels, it was always the same.

The bastards never once thought about the people who would always get caught in the crossfire of their stupid pointless war. It was what Ruby had said to him once 'That the humans were the ones that had the plans that upped the body count.'

Now the angels were the ones who were throwing away human life for one single person. A whole town versus a single life? He knew which one he'd pick but as Castiel had said that this girl was important but mostly unaware of the how serious the situation was.

With that he walked back to the motel. As he took the first few steps he noticed a girl not too far away from him running to school. She must have been late for school and she dropped something just next to him and continued running.

She stopped the other side of the road, realizing that she had dropped something. She was shaking like the adrenaline rush was still making her vibrate. She looked back her glasses slipping down her face and she pushed them back up.

She saw the guy standing behind her coming toward her with the bit of homework that had fallen from her bag.

She headed back toward him and he handed her the paper and she thanked him before running off again.

He watched her race off and again and then thought nothing more of it, instead heading back to the motel to talk to his brother about yet another conversation with Castiel and how they would in the end find this girl and not have to sacrifice a town for her. This would only end one way and it was the only way that Dean would accept it.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Chapter 10

Ranieh had gotten up later this morning, sleeping right through her alarm. She had ran out of the house, grabbing her stuff, feeling like utter crap. The nightmares had come back full force last night. She was awake every hour and the dreams even came with their own narration, which was new to her.

The voice that had told her 'Two more days'. She hadn't heard the voice ever since that that moment but Ranieh wished that she did hear it, at least then she wouldn't feel so confused and alone.

The two days were now up and whatever the voice had been talking about was going down tonight. It wasn't as though it was anything important today anyway. She had never thought so anyway not after all these years.

On her way to school, she'd almost lost some of her homework but when she'd turned around a really hot guy came up to her and handed it back. He was really cute and any other time of the day and Ranieh might have been giggling like an idiot about it after wards but she had more on her mind that wanted her total focus.

As she had walked through the doors of the school, she once again saw Melissa coming out of her card with her boyfriend hanging on her arm like a well placed accessory. It was sickening and in some weird way Ranieh was jealous of having someone like that there for her. Quickly she turned around and headed into the school, wanting to be invisible once again.

She managed to get to her locker without much hassle but there were more students it seemed than usual or something because there was barely any room to move in the corridor. There is nothing that she could do about it and shoved her bag in her locker once again.

She leant against the now closed locker and for just one moment thought that she should just run and not have to deal with all the usual crap for just one day. For one second she could be free from this constant annoyance that was school life. To be in a place that would treat like she was a human being rather than something on the bottom of your shoe.

When there was a free space in the sea of students, Ranieh just 'dived' into and tried to make her way towards the stairs. When she managed to finally after a lot of hard work make her way up to the next floor of the school, Ms Mitel was standing in front of her.

"You're late, Caren." The teacher spoke with disdain using Ranieh's surname. She didn't look so good this morning. Like the events of the day before had made her think that she was hallucinating. If the teacher was just a vessel to the angel 'Amitiel' then maybe they shared some kind of memory link or something.

"Sorry Miss, slept in." Ranieh said to the slightly confused teacher who wasn't sure how to respond to what was obviously a pretty crap excuse for being nearly half an hour late and home room was already over.

"That isn't good enough and you know it." Ms Mitel was a little more aggravated than usual at Ranieh. But both knew deep down that Ranieh wasn't the reason for her feeling like this, it was what was inside, controlling her own actions and leaving her no way to have a say in what happens.

Ranieh looked at the teacher, the corridor around us was rapidly emptying of students and staff. The bell was still ringing shrilly but neither seemed to notice that this was happening. It was as if the whole world was down to just the two of them for the minute.

"You know don't you?" Ranieh accused her as she started to shake once again. The teacher looked more scared than anything else. The loss of control wasn't just a physical thing, it was not knowing what to feel, how to feel and what to do when you didn't even know what your body was going to do next.

"Know what?" Ms Mitel asked the girl who was acting less like herself than usual, like Ranieh knew some kind of deep dark secret. It was unnerving to see her so in control of her own self, so sure of what she was saying, that no amount of manipulation would ever take that away from her.

"What you are?" Ranieh said to teacher with a look of surety about her that wasn't to be messed with. The teacher's anxiousness was getting to her rather a lot and with that the front came out loud and clear. "So different from what you are now, a human teacher who likes to persecute me and others."

"What's controlling you was the most understanding creature I have ever come across, she knows me and I need to know more. The two days are up, so I need for you to start talking, please, I have to know." Ranieh almost demanded from the teacher. "How did you come to be here?"

Ms Mitel was unsure of what she could possibly say to the young girl, to answer the question would mean going back further into her life that she didn't remember. Sometimes she would experience blackouts and not know what had happened during the time that she out of it. It was fear that she felt when that did happen.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Ranieh. Sometimes I don't remember even waking up and coming here, like its all one hell of an acid trip or just a dream or something." The teacher told Ranieh and she leant against the side of the hallway.

"Maybe this isn't the place to discuss this, I need to talk to her." Ranieh looked at the teacher who just stood there frozen for one second but then instead of full on control this time, Amitiel's eyes turned white and she looked over at Ranieh.

"Two days are up and bad things are coming your way. It might start sooner than you think, right now, I can feel evil coming to this town. It will get very nasty and bloody tonight." Amitiel told her and the angel was walking toward Ranieh, her eyes now back to the colour of brown like Ms Mitel's had been.

"Why would they do that?" Ranieh asked the angel as the angel looked more at peace within her borrowed body.

"You." Amitiel said to Ranieh, she didn't want to admit this was true to the girl as if it would make it any less harrowing to hear or to think or feel. "They're coming for you, if you didn't notice you're not exactly..."

"Normal? But why would they come for me just because I'm a weirdo? There is more to it and how come I can see you and no one else is affected by this?" Ranieh demanded to know, it was her life that the angel was talking about.

"What's inside is something that we don't yet fully understand but its something that the demons cannot pass up a chance to get a hold of." Amitiel told the girl.

"What do I do?" Ranieh asked the angel, like she was some kind of future seer or something else entirely. "How do I stop it?"

"Some people are here in town, with another angel by the name of Castiel. They are here for you and you have to make a choice to run and live or face this threat and die. You're not ready for this, not yet and not without guidance." Amitiel told her, clearly feeling pity for the young girl.

"You can't tell me this and expect me to just get on with things as if this is normal, because it isn't and its wrong that I should see these things. I didn't ask for this and I don't want it." Ranieh crossed her arms in a defensive formation or acting like a petulant child.

"Its too late and you have to deal with this or you will die." Amitiel disappeared with a start and the teacher walked away from Ranieh in a hurry, letting her deal with the new information alone.

So much going on in her head, Ranieh had tears scrolling down her face and she was shaking, so now she was a target for something that she only seen in her nightmares. But that was these demons were the thing of nightmares.

She walked away from the corridor and decided to see how the day played out and if all else fails she could just run and find these people and the other angel that was in town looking for her. It was her choice, she only hoped she would make the right one.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Problem

Chapter 11

Dean arrived back at the motel feeling like he accomplished nothing. There wasn't much to go on and once again Castiel hadn't made it any easier for Dean to do his job. The angel had a more of an attitude than usual and the threatening behaviour didn't help.

Sam was once again sitting in the dining area of their motel room, poring over his computer and trying to figure out some kind of plan to get the girl out of this town before the massacre would happen and both knew it would happen if they didn't do their job properly.

"Hey what happened?" Sam looked up from his computer long enough to see the look of conflicted thoughts on his brother's face, knowing that something had indeed happened. It was not that hard to read his brother as he had been doing so for his whole life. Even if Dean put on this heavily dented emotional armour, eventually he would crack and break and Sam could not afford for that to happen right now unless it was in a less deadly and harrowing situation.

"Castiel turned up again, threatening that he wouldn't be responsible for his own actions if this girl got hurt." Dean told his brother, sitting down at the booth next to his brother. His head hurt from thinking about what the angel could really do if he was pissed off that badly.

"Well we just need to find this girl and then we won't have to deal with pissed off angels." Sam told his brother, who seemed to now stop thinking about what the angels could do to him and more on the mission at hand. Sam was good at putting things in perspective for him and that was exactly what he needed right now. Some perspective to keep him going and not adrenaline and to not be held back by fear and pain.

Castiel came out of nowhere once again. It was like whenever he was mentioned, he felt the need to show up and be annoying like he was getting to the Winchester Brothers. But it wasn't intentional and now this was a down right serious situation and enough was enough.

"What now?" Sam almost shouted at the angel, frustrated with his behaviour.

"There is work to do." Castiel told him, not even noticing the anger emanating from the younger Winchester. It was something he chose to ignore, not even giving a damn that he could make the situation that much worse.

"You can't just keep coming in and out as you please and screwing with our heads, the way that you have been doing. What is it that you want for us to do, Castiel?" Dean demanded of the angel, who didn't respond to these words whatsoever.

"I do not intentionally 'screw with your heads'. I was merely gathering the information that I needed to be sure that you can handle the seriousness of this mission." Castiel responded to Dean's words. He hadn't moved not at all threatened by the menacing look in Dean's eyes.

"What is it that this mission is aside from rescuing a girl that we have no idea how she will respond to being taken away from her life here? What is it that you want with her?" Dean asked of the angel who seemed to actually look like Dean's words this time bothered him a little.

Castiel thought about how to answer that question, because it could indeed be his way of actually getting them to do what he wanted instead of fighting it all the way.

"That isn't important. What is important is that..." Castiel started when there was a loud banging on the door.

Sam opened the door and a youngish looking woman came through the door and immediately pinned Castiel to the wall with her arm across his neck. It didn't hurt much or anything because he was an angel and he didn't feel it.

Both Winchesters were soon plastered to the wall by the woman in question.

"Hello Amitiel." Castiel spoke to the woman in a slightly strained voice because of the position he was in.

"You have located Ranieh Caren?" Castiel said almost fishing for information on the girl.

"I have always known where she was, then again I have always been here, keeping her safe. Because she needs me and now she knows the truth." Amititel said back to her captive.

"You told her the truth?" Sam demanded from behind Amitiel. How could someone be so stupid and expect this girl to just take it, even if she was aware of the angels and the demons?

"The last time I saw her was 20 minutes ago. She asked me to and I couldn't refuse her the truth. The two days are up and she needed to know before it becomes too late." She shot back at the younger Winchester. She wasn't having their attitude and disdain.

"What is today? Why today and why now?" Dean was getting sick of all the angel bravado because in the end he and his brother were the ones in the warzone, the soldiers if you will. The angels and the demons were the ones who mostly held the cards and only showed them when they wanted to.

"It's her birthday at midnight tonight. She'll turn 18 years old. Everything changes for her because she is an adult. She can't hide anymore and must face her fears head on or they will kill her. I can't protect her from this and you have to get her out of here in order to save her life and that of everyone in this town, before its too late." Amitiel then disappeared leaving Castiel sloping against the wall.

"Now will you do as I ask?" Castiel asks them, almost grateful for being pinned against the wall by another angel. There were things he wasn't ready to tell the Winchesters about the girl just yet, there were things he needed to know as well.

He left the Winchesters to make their decision, even though it wasn't as though they really had a choice. This was what they did, it was who they were, it was in their blood, had been for 3 generations. _They were Hunters and this was their mission. _


	12. Chapter 12

A New Problem

Chapter 12

Ranieh Caren was still a in a state after what Amitiel had said to her, she kinda went into self pity mode and also scared stiff mode directly afterwards. She didn't understand, the angel had just left her there and expected her to just deal with the words that had come out of her mouth.

How she was able to make it to her next class and to her desk, the teacher was different from the usual teacher, Ms Mitel who was supposed to be taking this class had vanished apparently.

"So, class we shall be continuing with your normal teachers' lesson plan. So pay attention." The male teacher told them, not in mood for any typical high school crap from the students. Anyway it wasn't their time that was being wasted it was his own.

Ranieh just put her head in her hands, not really giving a damn about anything else but the thoughts in her own head, and there were more important things going on right now than learning.

What was coming for her, except for demons? More angels or those people that Amitiel had mentioned to her before she walked off. She didn't see any other way to deal with these horrible revelations except to see what would happen to her, that fear of the unknown was driving her mind to spin.

Everything almost faded completely to black when Ranieh came out of the rut she had become firmly ensconced in. It was all silence and nothing else but her alone like she had become the only thing in the room. It was rather unnerving and depressing.

'You have to make a choice about what you want to do? Do you run and live or fight and die a most painful death? You don't even know what they want with you.' The voice once again came back and talked to her. Ranieh hadn't heard it for 2 days now.

'Who are you?' She demanded of the voice in her head, needing to know something more about why she was now getting ongoing commentary all the time. Now instead of just saying a couple of words, they were becoming more formed sentences and with a female voice.

'You just need to trust me.' The voice in her head told her. But that was all she said, it was obvious though from the way she had said it she had meant it and wanted Ranieh to trust her.

But who has a voice in their heads aside from their own? Amitiel had told her that she wasn't normal but this was reaching a new extreme. Who does that?

She looked up and found that everything was now back, no dark for the moment and the classroom and the students once again were back in focus. The teacher had his back to all the students, more focused on his writing than on them.

The room was silent with only the scratching of the chalk stopping it from becoming unbearable and driving you crazy. There wasn't anything that she could do about that though. She could probably walk out of the class right now and no one would notice her leaving.

It was getting on her nerves extremely quickly as there was nothing but the silence to keep her company and all it did was make her on edge even more than before and didn't make things any easier for her to contemplate.

She had too much in her head right now and the one person who could help her with that knowledge was not even around at this second. Just left Ranieh to deal with all of these feelings and anxieties. All that fear and she had no idea what to do with it and how she would be able to handle the things coming for her if she couldn't handle the not knowing.

To say she was merely scared was the understatement of the century, she could handle being scared because when you faced what you were afraid of that was the end of it. In this case she didn't know what she had to be afraid of, what kinds of things were coming her way.

Long story short, there was too much at stake here aside from her own life, or so she believed. Would these things really destroy an entire town for one single person? What was there to gain from all of this aside from causing death and destruction? Could she even be worth that?

When the bell finally went, Ranieh all but ran out of the classroom ahead of everyone else wanting to feel like she could breathe again rather than being back inside the tension filled room.

The hall was filled with other students and it was like wading your way through rapids instead of the bodies of others. She managed to make it to her locker without much more trouble.

As she finished putting her books back into her locker she no longer heard the chatter stop. Like something had caught the other students attention or something.

Ranieh turned around to see what all the fuss was about and saw that the corridor was empty behind her, no one was there. Why was that?

'Get it together and don't let your guard down.' The voice in her head came back and spoke sternly as though to drill this message in as a general would do to his soldiers. She felt something take over in a way. Her guard was definitely up now and she looked in front and behind her, aware of more than she had been.

She was making her way towards the exit of the school, intent on now finding Amiitiel and demanding more than just confusing riddles and wanting proper answers. It was about time the angel would tell her the honest truth about what in god's name was wrong with her?


	13. Chapter 13

A New Problem

Chapter 13

She kept looking all around her like she was spinning and then stopped when she came face to face with Melissa, the school bully.

"What are you looking at, Freakazoid?" The girl said in her usual mocking tone of voice, except this time there was more than just the typical spite in her words. It was elevated to more than just that.

"Nothing, like usual. Just heading back to class." Ranieh told the girl as she started to head back up the corridor towards the next class. Not wanting the bully to know what she had in mind, hoping that Amitiel would come back and look for her.

As Ranieh was about to pass Melissa, the bully blocked her and then Ranieh tried to go around her for Melissa to block her then as well.

"Let me through." Ranieh was getting agitated with this stupid game and it was getting ridiculous. When she tried to get past once again, she was pinned to the locker by the bully.

All of a sudden Melissa had become so strong, it was impossible. The bully had her arm right across Ranieh's neck, blocking her attempt at getting loose at all.

Ranieh's eyes went wide as she saw something she didn't want to see: Melissa looked up at her, the eyes of the girl were now as dark as the night. Melissa was possessed by a demon, a real life demon.

"Now then where we?" The demon still holding her against the lockers.

Ranieh began to struggle even more now. She was gasping as the demons' grip on her tightened to the point of painful. There was a nasty sneer right across its' face, then it let out a bordering on hysterical laugh, that shook Ranieh to the core.

"What do you want with me?" Ranieh gasped out, her voice shaking as the fear of the situation got the better of her. It wasn't like she was in control of her emotions right now.

"I don't know what we want with you yet. But we will as soon as see what you look like on the inside." The demon shoved her to the ground.

Ranieh immediately used her hands and started to crawl backwards towards the exit of the school, she needed to get out of here and right now. She turned away from the demon to get to the feet when she was punched and landed not too far away from the doors, her nose bleeding and her vision blurring a lot.

She prodded her nose quickly only to discover that she hadn't broken it. She blinked a lot and eventually her vision came back into focus. She didn't know how what happened next came about but she got really angry really fast. That trumped the fear that she had felt for the last few minutes more so and the demon just stood there and looked menacing but there was that same fear that Ranieh had felt on the things' face.

It was also using Melissa to convey a confusion that was not understandable about all. What was she? Ranieh ran from the school, knowing that this was just the beginning of her nightmare. This was a reality she couldn't wake up from.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam and Dean Winchester were still weighing out the options of helping Castiel in the mission that he wanted them to help him with. The girl was more likely now to be in danger as it was her birthday and things were only going to get worse for right now.

Eventually Dean broke the silence that was getting on his nerves and he didn't need this kind of thing adding to his long list of insecurites: For the angels to turn on them like they did on each other.

He already knew what they were capable of, but to make him want to look over his shoulder incase they were going to stab him in the back or his brother for that matter. Castiel had already made it clear that he didn't like Sam very much at all.

He had to do something to ensure that they were on the same page at least for the moment, at least this way he wouldn't have to worry about Castiel turning on them.

"We'll help you, but only if you are completely honest with us about everything to do with his girl, we don't want any surprises." Dean was looking the angel straight in the eye, showing that he was serious. His resolve was enough to make Castiel turn and take attention.

Castiel was about to talk when he felt something. He saw several distorted images of two girls fighting. Then the image became clearer of one of the teenage girls' eyes turning black. There was no denying it now, there was a demon in the school and it was indeed looking for Ranieh.

The other girl was scared and then she ran away from the school and into the town.

He came back to himself but was unsure of what was real and what was not. When his senses decided to come back, he saw Dean Winchester looking over at him confused at the angels behaviour.

"What is the matter with you?" Dean asked the angel, confused that he would space out the way he had just done. Castiel was the most boring looking angel and a real stick in the mud so for him to be spacing out the way he had done was really not normal.

"There's a demon here, right now at the school. We need to go." Castiel told them, looking panicked and out of control, which was really unusual for the angel just like when he spaced out not too long ago.

"What already? They must really want this girl. What is it about her? Really?" Sam asked, showing his confusion.

"Amitiel knows more than I do but she isn't going to come back and help me in a hurry. She is stubborn and dangerous as an enemy but as Ranieh's protector she is even more dangerous and we need her onside." Castiel told the Winchesters'.

Both of them understood loyalty and feeling the need to protect someone who couldn't otherwise protect themselves. It was just two different sides of the same coin. The coin that their lives had been based on. Protecting each other and loyalty to their family.

It had after all always been that way for the Winchesters.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Problem

Chapter 14

Ranieh was more on edge now, even though she was making her way through the streets like a normal person. She was just walking with no idea on her where to go. How could she go home? Lead those things to her mother? What could her mother do, throw her empty bottles of alcohol at them before they killed her?

She had no sense of direction but if she stopped walking she felt that she would break down and start screaming, even though that was all she really wanted to do right now. She didn't even look where she was going as she shoved past peoples' shoulder and they looked back at her for just a second before going about their own business.

A demon in her school and looking for her? Amitiel had said that it would be soon that things like this would start to happen, but this quickly? Her proper birthday wasn't until midnight. What was so special about? Was it on some kind of demon holiday or something?

What freaked her out more was now 'demon melissa' had backed up when Ranieh got angry, it was obvious that the demon looked shocked but didn't stop hissing like a rabid dog. But she had managed to get out of there before anything else happened.

By all accounts she should be dead right now, but she was still technically standing. But the feelings of anger and fear were still evident even if not on her face. In her eyes and the way she moved, the fear in her walking, looking over her shoulder every now and again to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

How she felt when that anger came through was shocking, she expected to be scared and cry like a little girl but something deep within came out full force. She didn't know that she was capable of such anger, even after all that life had dealt her. She might get crabby and angst driven at times like a typical teen but that kind of anger was beyond her own capabilities.

She made her way into a nearby alleyway, making sure she was hidden from view of the general public. She leant against the dumpster that obscured her from view. She needed a little time to come to terms with what happened and then she needed to find Amitiel, wherever the angel was.

Ranieh needed help and she couldn't do this by herself.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sam and Dean Winchester were in the Impala, heading to the school whilst Castiel was out looking for Amitiel, whom he knew could help if she had the desire to do so. It was all part of their plan to discover as much as they could.

This wasn't of the easier cases to solve and it certainly an open and close case either. There were a lot of everlasting implications that could come in effect if things went wrong; the destruction of this town for one, the demons getting their hands on the girl was definitely the other.

They entered the school, finding it to be empty of students, because it was mostly before 3 in the afternoon when the students got out. It was good because this would give them a chance to have a good look in the office to find the girls' details.

They spent a few minutes looking for the office and found it. Dean then went to work on charming the secretary whilst Sam managed to get into the filing cabinet and looked up Ranieh Caren.

There was no photograph like there were with other students. Her file just listed her grades and various other comments about the student in question. It was like she was not someone that the teachers seemed to have much time for her and her education.

It listed her address though so they could now just head over there and see if the girl was there, though if the demons were here now then they'd go there and ambush the girl too. But at the same time they could out looking all over town for Ranieh.

It wasn't as if things could be any simpler than they were now at this very moment in time. But right now they were this big complicated mess and didn't show any signs of letting up. All of these things were just piling one on top of the other, like a tower and if one piece of it moved the entire thing would shatter.

The only thing they could do was to solve it and make sure that they left no room for error, after all the lives of the people in this town could indeed make a mistake.

"Come on Dean, there isn't anything here. We need to check out the girls' address." Sam took it from the file and shut the cabinet. Both he and his brother walked away from the office and out of the school, now getting a foothold into the case.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The house wasn't what they were expecting, it looked trashed from the outside. Windows were broken and the door was opened and almost off its hinges, something had been there. Both drew their guns as a precaution now on edge, expecting something to jump out and attack them.

The house was a complete mess, things were all over the place, empty bottles of alcohol strewn across the place. Take out food boxes as well, like the person who lived here didn't give a damn about pride in the home and all that.

There were noises coming from upstairs, Dean motioned for Sam to follow him and they quietly made their way up the stairs to where the source of the noise was located. It sounded kind of like a cry but strangled and there was a sinister laughter as well.

There was blood on the floor of the hallway leading towards. Both Winchesters got on either side of the door, looked at each other and then barged in there to find a woman on the floor, holding her side which was bleeding heavily.

There was a young teenage girl standing over the woman. She turned immediately to face the two brothers, there was a smile on her face as her eyes turned black.

Both brothers were then – as so many times before - forced to one of the walls. It was becoming one of the extremely annoying things that kept happening.

"What do we have here?" The demon teenager looked at them questionningly. It wasn't everyday that hunters showed up in this town, it was rare that things like this happened here. "You must be the Winchesters, I knew you'd come here."

"Yeah, saving people is what we do." Dean answered in this sarcastic tone of voice, not letting his anger take hold of him like it usually would have done.

"No." The girl laughed. She stood up, momentarily forgetting her reason for being in this house and the town. "You weren't put on our trail simply by looking us up. You had someone point you in direction of this and of the deadline we are on. You will not get in our way."

"What is it exactly that you want with this girl?" Dean asked, trying to show that he didn't know anything this girl anyway.

"She has something inside. I saw it, she got so angry and I just froze, seeing that kind of anger was not what I was expecting from that freak." The demon replied, remembering what had happened not that long ago.

"Why is she a freak, because of all the screwed up things you make her see and the angels. What right do you have to call her a freak when you make her like that?" Sam replied, hating this, feeling so useless, even knowing what he could do, at the moment he could do nothing.

"But she is, even getting on the bad side of that teacher, who treats her like a leper, as does everyone in this town for the last 2 years, this has been the way things are and nothing will change." The demon crowed at them, enjoying this more than anything in its long life.

The woman on the ground was in too much pain, holding her side, the blood still pouring through and staining the carpet. Even though she couldn't really tolerate her daughter at the best and worst of times, they couldn't talk about her like she was a freak.

"My daughter is not a thing. She is a human being." The woman said to the people arguing. She wasn't having this, this demon coming in and attacking in hopes of drawing out her daughter.

"Oh she is a thing, but we don't know what yet but when we cut her open we will then see for ourselves if she is worth all this effort." The demon gave her attention back to the woman, picking up the blade from the floor.

"Your death should do just that." The demon raised the blade.

Sam and Dean tried to get free as the demon raised its blade, knowing what was coming yet they could do nothing.

"She will know about this, if she is all that powerful, she will feel it." The demon said and stabbed Ranieh's mother through the throat, there was a gargling noise as the blood started to escape from the opened wound.

She tried to breathe but began to choke on her own blood. She looked at the Winchesters, specifically Dean right in the eye before closing her eyes for the final time.

The demon smirked as it turned from the dead body on the floor to the Winchesters, her attention now fully on them. Just as she was about to kill them, Castiel appeared sending the demon far away.

Once the demon was gone, the brothers were released from the wall and Castiel turned to the woman on the floor, knowing she was dead was a massive blow. There were only two people that could draw the girl and her mother was one of those. The other was Amitiel and she had vanished off the face of the earth.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked the angel, who hadn't moved from his position over the woman. Seeing this happen was something that stopped his hunter mind and put him right back into human mode.

"You find her, you scour the streets and look because if anything happens to Ranieh Caren then I will send you back to hell." Castiel replied to the elder Winchester, knowing that his words would convince Dean that he meant business and that he was deadly serious about keeping his promise should the man fail.

With a flutter of wings, Castiel disappeared, along with the body of the woman intent on giving her at least a sliver of decency.

"Lets go Sam." Dean said, forcing his fear of the pit down and going back into hunter mode once more. They had a job to do.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Problem

Chapter 15

Ranieh was still in the alleyway, when some kind of overwhelming feeling hit her like a freight train. It made her heart constrict, she had no idea where it came from but she had to lean against the wall when the feeling wouldn't relinquish its' hold on her heart.

Normally with these kind of feelings came images but this time there was nothing like that, just the sense that something terrible had happened. It just came out of nowhere and it wasn't something that she was used to.

She made her way deeper into the alley, she felt eyes on her once again. She turned to see people watching her, their eyes turning black. All turning the humans that they possessed towards her with an inhuman smirks on each of their lips.

"Found you." Their voices said in unison as they started to move towards her. Ranieh moved backwards carefully, she was more immobile than she had been before when facing off with Demon Melissa.

That was just one demon, now there were half a dozen on her back and that wasn't fair and she was barely able to stand up against one but now six. She needed help but she wasn't going to get it in this alleyway.

She made her way back leaning against the wall so they wouldn't have access to her back, she then decided to make a break for it and took off running, looking for someone to help her. She didn't know if it would make a difference but she had to try or she'd indeed perish.

She felt like a rat in a proverbial maze and kept going feeling the demons behind her every step of the way. Even if they were possessing people in the town, she knew this town and all of its alleys and streets, therefore she had a small advantage over them.

She kept running, all of the twists and the turns of the alleys were coming up faster. They were constantly following her like dogs following her scent and they always knew which direction she was going in.

Eventually she made it out into a street that was full of people and cars going past. With the street being so crowded she could easily sink into the crowd and become undetectable to the demons.

As she did this and blended in with the crowds, the possessed people exited the alleyway and began spreading out in all directions. They had had her in their grasp and they weren't willing to let her go until they found out what they could about what she was.

Ranieh couldn't even look back to see if any of the possessed people were following her because they would be sure to spot her and she'd again have to run and she was getting tired. It was as if she were in one of her nightmares and couldn't escape from it.

Eventually they got further and further away from her and she kept moving down the streets, knowing she would have more than just a few demons to deal in the next few hours. Whatever she would have to face next, she prayed that she would be left with her sanity because at the moment it was really difficult for her not to break down and scream.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Both brothers were still at the girls home, reeling from the fact that a demon had just killed the girls mother with no sign of regret on it's face. There was something in its eyes though as if this was part of the plan to draw out Ranieh.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked Dean who was still unable to speak after what Castiel had said to him.

"I don't know but we have to find her. Now that her mother is dead we don't have any leads on where she might go or what she would do. It isn't exactly an easy place to figure out, this town." Dean told his brother, knowing what needed to be done.

"Castiel mentioned Amitiel. Maybe we could look at the person the female angel is possessing and go from there. It is all we have right now." Sam replied.

"Find the teacher and we stand a better chance of finding the girl and Castiel won't make good on his threat." Sam offered to his brother, who flinched at the mention of Castiel and his promise.

"Ok. Lets go." Dean answered his brother, needing some focus right now. He had to appease the angel otherwise he would be back in hell before he could click his fingers.

Both brothers left the house and headed back into town in order to start from the beginning and get any ideas about where the angel would be at. What they really needed was for Castiel to come back and give them any more information that he could.

As they got back into the impala, neither noticed that the angel they were looking for was behind house and poked her head out to watch for them.

She was still dealing with the fact that Ranieh's mother had died at the hands of a demon and that Castiel had just vanished off the face of the earth once again leaving her to do all the work and for him to just pop up every now and again and annoy the Winchesters and patronise her.

Amitiel was afraid of might happen to the girl because she didn't know where she was at the moment. She knew that Ranieh wasn't in the hands of other demons because the girl wasn't stupid enough to go looking for trouble.

Amitiel felt sympathy for both brothers because they didn't know what they were dealing with. Probably because they thought this would just be a case of taking a girl away from her town before it ended in a blood bath.

But it now had gotten complicated to the point where they didn't know which way to turn and had to just go on a wild goose chase for her of all people. She was an angel and could disappear if she wanted to. She wouldn't though because they weren't the enemy at this time.

She needed to find Ranieh and aid the Winchesters in this if they found her first. This was the way that things had to be done and as her father as her witness she would do just that. She vanished into thin air and began her search for Ranieh.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ranieh had put a lot of distance between herself and the possessed people that had been following her. She needed to find a place to rest at least for a little while.

She walked into a public toilet and watched herself in the mirror, chucking some water over her face and prodded her nose to make sure that it was definitely not broken. It still hurt but there was no chance that it was broken.

To be faced with one demon was bad enough but when there were at least 6 more out there looking for her, she wanted to scream 'What do you want with me?'. But that wouldn't do any good and they'd be back on her case like flies on manure.

She was alone and there was nothing she could do except keep running and get out of town like Amitiel had suggested to her. Maybe finding those guys would be the solution, she had to do something otherwise – like Amitiel had told her – everyone else would suffer because of her and she couldn't deal with that kind of guilt on her conscience.

Deciding now on a plan of action, she needed a place to start to find these guys. Because of the town being quite big and there were a few motels around the place, they could be staying at any one of them.

It didn't help that she didn't know what the guys looked like and they probably didn't know what she looked like. She had to find them either way and then find her mother and try to convince her of the things that she saw were real and were happening right now to her.

She was deeply afraid of when she would have to tell her mother the truth, even though she wasn't really sure about what the truth was just yet. It wasn't that easy to get through this without knowing much much more than she did.

This was her new reality and at the moment there wasn't much of an escape from it.


	16. Chapter 16

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I own Ranieh Caren though.

Chapter 16

Ranieh needed an idea of where the men that were looking for her would be. She didn't know what they looked like or what they sounded like. They could say the same about her though, probably They didn't have the faintest idea or where she would head or what she would do. 

At the moment she was just in her own little world where nothing could hurt her. She was invulnerable and nothing could bring her to her knees. Unlike now where she was paranoid about everyone and everything that could be watching her.

To have a task to complete and insurmountable odds against her was something that she wasn't used to and probably never would be. She was against the wall with nowhere to turn but to throw herself against the obstacles and hope that she could break through them and come out unscathed.

She wished sometimes that she could be anywhere else but here. Okay maybe all the time like she could have a permanent out of body experience and step into someone else's shoes and let them deal with the trainwreck that was her life. But it was never ot be this way and she had to learn how to deal with that fact. It would make her bitter and resentful if she didn't

Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking into the traffic as a car came towards her she wasn't even aware of what happened until a man in a trench coat pulled her back onto the pavement as the car horned blared angrily at them both.

The man was in his mid to late 30's with jet black hair and a look of absolute relief on his face. Like he had been looking for her. Had he?

"Thank you." Ranieh shakily said to the man. He looked at her like he was searching for something like the demons had been looking as well.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him and he still didn't answer her. He was not even saying a word but as if he was looking through her skin right into her soul for some answer to a riddle he couldn't complete.

She looked right back into his eyes and what happened with Amitiel the first time they met happened with this man. Everything slowed down and his flesh just melted away and she could see him.

"You can see me, can't you Ranieh?" He finally spoke to her. He came back into her vision once again. Time sped back up again and he smiled. But on him it looked weird. Like he wasn't used to smiling in this form.

"I have been able to see your kind for two days. First Amitiel and now you. What is your name?" She asked him back, pleased to have met another angel. Feeling a little safer now.

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord. You need to come with me, right now." He said to her and started to pull her in another direction away from all the people that were walking down the street.

He had the look of someone who wasn't to be messed with. But there was something else in his eyes that she didn't know about yet.

"How do I know that I can trust you not to screw me over?" Ranieh asked him, really needing to know that she could trust this Castiel. She needed to trust someone but she couldn't just throw herself at his mercy because she had only just met him.

The same could be said about Amitiel but the female angel was more of an information sharer than this angel had been so far.

"You can trust that I will allow no harm to come to you. I will protect you with everything within myself." Castiel told her as they walked away from the crowded street. She was watching him carefully to make sure that his words were true and honest.

"I can't say I trust a lot of people or angels so I don't know if I can trust you yet." She answered back, knowing that he would probably just ignore that and do whatever he wanted to anyway.

"I can say that I am not afraid of you and hope that it would be enough for you for now." She told him. He nodded at her, smiling a little and they continued to walk through the crowds, he was aware of where she was at all times. Not willing to let her out of his sight.

They continued to walk through the streets of the town until he stopped them at a nearby alley.

"I want for you to wait here whilst I go and get the people that will aid our escape from this town." Castiel told her. Instead of this sounding like an order, he looked like he just wanted for her to be safe.

"You're leaving me here alone?" Ranieh asked, a look of fear passed her face and just stayed there. She didn't want to be alone again but here she was as the angel disappeared right before her very eyes.

Again she was all by herself. Did they do this a lot? Just leave the people in their care on their own to deal with things like demons chasing them? It wasn't fair and she felt angry by the angel's actions.

How could he just expect her to stand here like a sitting duck? Like this she was vulnerable, out in the open and once against the metaphorical wall. What was she supposed to do?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Sam and Dean Winchester were in their car now going through the town to look for the female angel, who was more likely than not looking for the young girl.

They were both still on edge because of what had happened to Ranieh's mother and the fact that Castiel said that she would be aware of something happening. But they didn't know what he meant by that. The angel always seemed to speak in a kind of language that only other angels understood and that was getting old really fast.

The town seemed calm from what they had seen so far and there were no signs of any demons, but I wasn't as if either of them knew what to look for aside from the inhuman black eyes. They could blend in well until they wanted their presence known so until that happened, neither Sam or Dean knew what would happen.

The angels were the same, they only made their presence felt when they wanted to, aside from that they were better at hiding than the demons.

Both Winchesters were unable to think more clearly than they had done before all this had started. The whole situation did not bare thinking about most of the time but they weren't about to give up because that isn't what they did and it certainly wasn't in their blood to just give up when things became more complicated.

Sam was watching his brother as if he expected him to just crack. All of the pressure the angels were heaping onto him, along with his nightmares were going to make him explode. He was only a human being and only could take so much. All the pressure might just drive him to beat the crap out of something or break down.

Dean as watching all around the streets whilst keeping one eye on the road. Looking for an angle was like looking for a needle in a haystack, unless the woman had a neon sign over her saying 'Angel' then it was very quickly becoming a wild goose chase.

They knew what she looked like, but the most likely scenario was that she would hide way until the metaphorical smoke cleared and she could come out again.

Both Winchesters didn't believe this case could get any more complicated than it had already. Every new bit of information provided just another hurdle for them to get over. Things like this, looking for the angel, then the death of Ranieh's mother threw them and almost made them want to walk away but they couldn't save everyone and Sam and Dean knew that better than anybody else.

Deciding that it would be easier to just go back to the school and start from there, both agreed that nothing was going to get done this way. If they could find out where the teacher lived, they didn't even know the human womans name then they could go from there.

"Come on, Dean, we have to do this now while school is still in session." Sam told his brother.

"I'm going to stay and get some air, don't need to be in there with teenage hormones. It'll drive me crazy." Dean told his brother, who just looked at him and then headed into the school.

Dean was glad for the reprieve from his brother and his smothering behaviour. It was only because Sammy care but there was a line between caring and becoming extremely annoying. He knew that Dean was worried and rightly so about Castiel's threat.

Sam's behaviour made him think about his own. He had not told his brother anything about what had happened in the pit, he just wanted to be rid of those memories. But how could he fight himself? His subconscious was something he couldn't just put to one side and get rid of, it was with him all the time. All those memories all that screaming that he heard, all those images that he saw, they were engraved in his mind permanently and would never be gone as long as he was alive.

His brother was trying to make him talk about it but it wasn't something that could be just told like that, there were things that Sam needed to understand before the truth about the nighmares was revealed.

Dean couldn't allow himself to act like a chick in this situation and play the damsel in distress, even if he was worried about being thrown back down into the pit, he couldn't let that fact mess with his head when he had a job to do. There were people that depended on him and his brother to save them and if he couldn't even keep himself together then he was of no use to anyone.

Sitting in his car, alone made him feel better and he turned on one of his cassette tapes. He was for a moment allowed to relax and be free of this case for a while.

This was what he needed for the time being, to be allowed to forget about hell and everything that had happened in the last six months.

End of Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope that I wrote this chapter to everyone's liking. I would like to have a few more reviews. My only reviewer is brilliant, but I would like to know what everyone thinks of this story and any suggestions on how to improve it would be appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

A New Problem

Chapter 17

Ranieh was unaware that she was being watched now. She felt like a complete and utter fool for doing as she was told by an angel. She felt exposed now, like she was naked or something. It was horrible, making her feel like her gut was churning with nerves and she couldn't do anything to calm them.

She pulled her arms around herself in a defensive position as if to protect herself. But she didn't know exactly what she would be protecting herself from. She was afraid of drawing attention to herself by being out of school, but in terms of life and death, education took a backseat. No one would miss her much anyway.

She looked through the window of the cafe that she was in front of and saw that it was getting late in the evening and her mother would probably be getting worried about her now. But she couldn't go home at the risk of the demons following her to her mother and her mother getting hurt because of her. She couldn't handle it if anything happened to her mom.

Getting sick of waiting for the male angel to come back for her, she headed towards the beach. It was a cold day and would be empty because people were either just getting out of work or the kids were still in school. She could walk for miles and be all alone.

She knew that Amitiel would be able to locate soon enough. The 'teacher' knew that she liked to be alone or find a place to be alone. It wasn't that far of a trek to get there but she was eager to be away from everyone and everything.

Everything was so foreign right now, what was right and what was wrong. How could the world have changed so drastically so fast. It was hard to even keep up right now, she didn't even have the time to comprehend what changes these were because her mind was everywhere right now. She couldn't give it the focus that it needed or the seriousness.

She looked behind her and kept on moving, like if she were to stop then she would be caught but there was never anyone behind her whenever she looked. But it was like there were eyes on her all the time, giving her that feeling of being watched.

Every little noise had her on edge like she was feeling everything ten fold. She felt uncomfortable and paranoid, it wasn't from being on or in a drug induced state but her mind was playing these nasty tricks on her. Maybe deep down she felt that this was the only reason that she was still alive.

She finally made it to the beach, the ocean was out and the sky was cloudy like it would rain soon or not at all. There was a pier close by and she just headed toward it. She didn't like being out in the open so she just got underneath it and sat down on the wet sand and the water came up a few feet toward her.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on them.

'Why do I feel like this?' She thought to herself. She wanted to bang her head against something to shake these feelings off, to feel more normal but she just couldn't switch off no matter how much she wanted to.

She was permanently 'on' right now and aware of everything around her. It was so unnerving that she could be like this after just one afternoon of hell. What could possibly be worse than this all the time? She didn't know and she couldn't answer the questions that were in the back of her mind right now, no words or answers could make her feel any better.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

Dean was still waiting in his car for Sam to come back out of the school with some more leads for them to follow. They had come up short so far and there weren't many more leads they could think of. The teacher was one but there was no sign of her anywhere around town.

He was at a crossroads on what to do, which direction to turn to next, whether or not it would lead to another dead end or not. He couldn't keep going forever though, eventually he would have to stop and take stock of whether or not the decision was the right one.

In this situation it was a case of life and death, he wanted to live and in order to do that he to had to save this girl. He had to make her live in order to live himself and continue on rather than going back to the place that plagued his thoughts constantly. To feel the fire and blood of hell wash over him once more it didn't bare thinking about again.

Things were so mixed up and they didn't know what to do next, playing things by ear only got them so far right now. They needed more than their own luck right now, they needed help and unfortunately that kind of divine intervention wasn't available to them at this given moment in time.

Dean was off in his own little world still when he looked in his rearview mirror. Castiel appeared once again in the mirror.

"Hello Dean." He answered once again in that tone he always took with the older Winchester. But this time there was this edge to his voice.

"What is it now? We are doing everything we can to find her." Dean told the angel, hopng to abate his anger.

"I have found her." Castiel told him, cutting of any further attempts of conversation on Dean's part.

"What?" Dean was perplexed and didn't know what to say to this. The angel had found her.

"Well... where is she?" Dean asked, finally getting his bearings back.

"I have told her to wait while I came back for you but you had left the house and it took a while to locate you." Castiel reciprocated. He wanted to move.

"Ok, let me just call Sam." Dean pulled out his phone and rang his brother telling him to get back to the car.

Within moments Sam was back in the car and looked at Castiel who was still wanting to move. He could have gone back but he had to stay to make sure he could guide them to the place where he had left Ranieh.

There was no conversation because they were now on even more of an edge. Castiel opened the door across the street from the alley to see people congregating around there. When these people looked up their eyes turned black and they disapppeared into the crowds of people like smoke.

Sam and Dean were on red alert when they saw what the angel had just witnessed. The demons were obviously again on Ranieh's trail.

"She got away from them once and she has again but it is only a matter of time before they catch up with her again. She must have felt like she was being watched so left." Castiel told them.

"Where could she go?" Sam asked the angel. He was confused at his words.

"Somewhere to be alone and think. She probably thinks that her mind is playing tricks on her and is paranoid. But it is more than that. Something is guiding her on the right way keeping her mind on high alert." Castiel answered back, his answer was only a little convuluted this time. His words still making more sense than they had done for a long time.

"That voice in her head is the only thing protecting her right now. It is a sign of what the demons want from her." Castiel continued.

"A voice in her head? What do they lack some kind of internal monologue? Everyone has a voice in their head, their own." Dean answered this time.

"But this isn't her voice, this is something else." Castiel answered back, he knew that the Winchesters would need as much information as he could provide for them. He knew more now and had to share in order to complete this mission.

"So she's a girl with a voice in her head?" Dean retorted, he was going to laugh. That was all the girl had, he thought it was more serious than that.

"There is more to it than just a voice, it is only the start, the beginning of what she can do. You have to see it in order to know. What I know is what I have told you." Castiel replied.

"Come on, then we have ground to cover." Dean then answered. He wanted to see if this girl was really worth all this trouble.

With the new information they now had it made things a little more easy on their part. But on the other hand they were still no closer to finding the girl. They now had the demons to deal with again. It was just a matter of who got to her first.


	18. Chapter 18

A New Problem

Chapter 18

Ranieh was aware that the sun had set in the sky marking the end of the day and start of the night for this hellish kind of nightmare for her. She didn't have any idea what would be next for her now. Being afraid was not an option right now and she really wanted to be but her mind wouldn't let the fear out and instead she had a look of just giving up like she was resigned to whatever she had to deal with next.

Fear was not a luxury that she allowed herself but she so wanted it. Everyone else got to be afraid of the unknown and at the moment it was whatever was behind the dark, waiting for her to move, lurking in the distance.

She looked up at the sunset, it was rather beautiful with the oranges and the reds fading. It meant that tomorrow would be a clear day for the town. If they survived the night. God she felt like she was in one of those horror movies that her mom used to tell to never watch but she did it anyway. Night was always worse than the day. Things almost always got worse.

She had to move, because they could be watching her right now. All she wanted was to get to her mother and get away so that no one would die because of her. She couldn't live knowing that there was blood on her hands, especially all of the townspeople. No matter how they treated her they didn't deserve to die and neither did she.

She needed to find Amitiel or Castiel or the men that were looking for her as well. When she was with other people then and only then maybe her guard would go down and she would be off this adrenaline rush.

She needed the angels to help her see what the demons wanted with her and at the moment all they did was go around in circles and she didn't understand what it was they did want from her. The people who did know kept running off and leaving her and it was worse because this was a deadly situation and she didn't want to die without having the questions answered.

To be able to see yet what this was all about was something that did her head in, if she did put her mind in those thoughts. She didn't know how to handle this right now because all of her was on edge and she wanted to say that she was scared and wanted someone to protect her from the dark. But right now all she had was 'me, myself and I'. Although even that was questionnable.

She decided to head back to the school, maybe there she would find what she needed and those she needed to protect her. She wanted so badly to break and let the demons come and for it all just to end but if she did that they might massacre the town anyway and that was a big no-no.

\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She managed to avoid the main streets of the town on her way to the school again. She might not be any safer but after isolating herself for an hour or so, it felt easier to be closer to where her friend would most likely show up.

She found the back way into the school, knowing the janitors were cleaning on the 2nd floor of the building right now. She made her way to her homeroom class and opened the door and closed it quietly before pulling a desk up against the door. It wasn't much of a fortification but for now she only hoped it would do.

She put her head against the wall and stared at her feet right in front of her. All she felt right now was numb and empty. Her mind still active and on edge.

_'I know this isn't easy for you, but it will get better.' _The thoughts went around in her mind.

'Oh God, I've gone insane.' Her own inner voice said and she banged her head against the wall to quiet the other voice in her head.

_'You're not insane. It just got to the point where you needed me and I woke up because I have what you need right now.' _The voice in her head, took a slightly edged tone now. It was like she was patronising herself.

'What do mean 'woke up because I needed you.' She was almost afraid to ask that question because technically it did open to her the fact that she might actually be insane.

_'The distress of facing a demon today caused me to become an active part of your personality and the demons could recognise that you were different because I took control and made you so angry that they were unsettled by the fact that you changed so drastically.' _The voice was now explaining to Ranieh as she sat perfectly still.

'So why do they want you or 'us'? What is it they want exactly?' She thought back, confused now more than ever.

_'I'm not sure why, only the angels have the answers to the questions and even then they might not know all the short cuts to get those answers. We may never know why they really want us?' _

'Look all I feel right now is like a schizophrenic with multiple personalities because I never know what I am going to do next. Do you know what that's like? Not being in control of your own body of your own actions? It's my body and I don't know what the hell you are thinking or what you want from me?' Ranieh voiced. She was afraid and she wanted whatever this thing was to know it.

_'Look, whatever way you look at it this is my body too. I have always been here with you and I don't intend to leave. I don't care if you don't like the fact that I take control sometimes because I do it to guarantee our safety. I am you.' _The voice then began to sound like her own instead of a stranger.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Ranieh screamed.

_'Because you need to be aware that you need me and I need you because whatever the demons want they have to cut you open to get to it. So we need to be in mutual understandin about things like this. _Her voice once again came.

'Ok so you are all about knowing how to deal with these demons how do I stop them?' Ranieh asked, not feeling any better because right now all she wanted was to feel safe and that wasn't going to happen in a hurry.

_'Grab the red board marker from the board.' The voice commanded._

Ranieh had grabbed the marker and began to draw on the floor that the voice was now projecting into her head. It was a circle and various symbols within it. It was complicated and unlike anything Ranieh had ever seen before.

'Will this keep them out?' Ranieh asked, hopeful that it would.

_'There are no guarantees that it will. There are other ways for them to get in.' The voice became slightly despondent that it couldn't answer the questions in the way that Ranieh wanted to hear. _

Ranieh began to feel a little bit better knowing that in some weird and possibly twisted way at least the person who had her back, the person who was kind of calling the shots was someone she knew.


	19. Chapter 19

A New Problem

Chapter 19

Sam and Dean were headed towards the most isolated parts of the town where Castiel thought the girl would go. Castiel had not said a word most of the time, merely dictating where they should head or what the girl might be thinking.

None of them were sure on how to fill the silences in between them looking and them heading towards different destinations. It wasn't as if they'd spent this much time with the angel before now and they hadn't exactly been in the most amicable of terms since the last time they'd encountered each other.

Thing were so damn awkward between the three of them that the silence was kind of a wanted reprieve so that they could justify their own thoughts instead of saying the wrong thing and setting each other off. The tension was rather palpable and if they didn't get some space soon someone was indeed going to crack.

"Stop here, I will go and check down by the pier over there. Check around the surrounding area. There has to be something." Castiel broke the silence when they finally arrived at the beach. He had exited the car before either brother could say another word.

Sam and Dean had parked the car nearby heading off in the opposite direction to Castiel who never once looked back at him. The sun had set and gave way to a rather clear night, a few stars could be seen and were sparkling above, the moon was full. Technically like the calm before the storm.

The angel was worried and this time it did show whenever he talked about the girl, she was obviously something else and since he had been the only to see her then it would make sense that he was more concerned than the Winchesters were.

Alright the brothers were concerned but there was a limit to that concern before they felt the ramifications of what might happen to either of them if they didn't manage to save this girl before the demons got whatever they wanted out of her. They didn't know the girl so had nothing invested in her just yet bu tonly knew of her importance to someone else other than Castiel.

Both weren't expecting to find much around here because it was cold and there wasn't anyone in their line of sight right now. It was getting dark and most people would either be in the town or in their homes and sitting down to their dinners.

Both kept going though at least to appease the angel who wasn't too far away from them right now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Castiel was worried, he never allowed himself to show this kind of emotion and was sure that the Winchesters' would pick up on it because this was his mission and he had been the only one to meet the girl and he saw how scared and paranoid she was and it made him nervous.

He wasn't used to wearing his proverbial heart on his sleeve and it made him seem more vulnerable than he was comfortable with. He had so much to lose if the girl died or something else happened to her.

Ranieh was like the other side of the coin, he was prepared to deal with demons and she wasn't. She was human and he was an angel. He wasn't afraid of what might happen tonight, she had no idea that facing a couple of demons was childs play and there were far worse things out there in the dark.

But there was something that she had that he didn't, that fear. It kept her on edge, kept her on a permanent adrenaline rush. But that fear might be the cause of her undoing if she did indeed end up getting caught. If she couldn't fight it or the voice couldn't fight it either.

The fear was the one thing that might also stop her from getting caught, keep her out of the demons' clutches until either he and the Winchesters or Amitiel found her. It was one thing to be afraid and be so paralysed by that fear that you were unable to do anything or to use it to keep you going to be driven by it and confront everything that came up against you.

He was under the pier and found that toward there was an imprint in the sand, the tide hadn't come in enough to wash it away. Someone had sat down here and seeing as the beach was empty there was a chance that it was Ranieh.

He looked around to see nothing. There was no sign of anyone near or around, accept the Winchesters themselves.

'Where are you Ranieh?' He thought to himself as he got back on top of the pier.

"Still looking for it, I see?" A snide voice came from behind Castiel, he turned and his eyes turned to pure steel.

It was the Demon who was wearing the girl Melissa's body. It's own obvious disdain for the angel in front of it, made it twist Melissa's face into a snarl once again.

"We both know that if you are here then you are having the same no luck as me." Castiel answered back, his voice cold like he had programmed himself against the demon scourge.

"I know her, well this girl does." The demon pointed its finger at its head. It smirked at the angel and laughed a little at his obvious discomfort.

"I will stop you before you get close enough to her." Castiel snarled back. If anyone had been watching, this was the moment where he looked the least human.

"We both know that this girl is nowhere near ready for things like us. She runs at the first sign of trouble because she is a coward." The demon retorted and the smirk remained in place on her face. She wasn't afraid of the little angel.

"She is more than anything ready for this, you don't know what she can take, her strengths and weaknesses." Castiel breathed out, trying to remain calm, this could turn ugly fast if he let himself fight the demon.

"I am going to find her and then we will take from her the voice, because it is that which we want. You'll never see her again or talk to her but then again that is always a plus." The demon spat back, a snarl on its face.

"You won't win. You have no idea what she is. Just like me." Castiel answered back, he knew this to be true because all of his information was on a need to know basis.

"I will kill her just like her mother, she will die and we win." Demon Melissa crowed and vanished again before Castiel could answer back.

He was angry and frustrated that he didn't know more because if he did then it would be so much easier to protect this girl. But the only other person that knew more than he did was not around right now. He wanted so badly to rip this town apart himself and just let that be the end of it. He cared about the bigger picture and didn't care who got in his way.

He just wanted to find Ranieh and that was all.


	20. Chapter 20

A New Problem

Chapter 20

Ranieh was leaning against the wall of the classroom, she had decorated any points of entry with the same red symbol that the voice had put into her head. She didn't feel any safer though because those demons were relentless in their pursuit of her. They would find a way in sooner or later.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, like somebody had walked over her grave and she looked up to see that the sun had set and the dark was now setting in. It would make things that much more difficult in the dark in this town. Even in this school. There weren't that many places for her to hide or there was no doubt that she wanted to be out in the open but at the same time it wasn't a good idea for her to be in a locked room either.

This place no more afforded her that protection that being outside on her own. She felt no better knowing that the place that she had built to be a safe haven could easily enough become her prison. The walls of it – Ranieh felt – were closing in around her, making her world even smaller.

'_Stop thinking like that, its driving me insane.' The voice spoke back again. _

'You don't know anything. I'm scared, terrified of what they'll do to me and I can't control that fear. You can't take it away just like that.' Ranieh spat back to the voice.

_'Take the fear and turn it into anger at these bastards for coming in and destroying your life, even though what kind of life has it been for you?' The voice countered in her head._

'Stop it.' Ranieh answered back and shook her head, trying to dislodge the voice, but failing miserably.

_'Soon enough you'll let me take over because you can't deal with this the way I can. I know these things and I may have been dormant for the last 18 years but I'm here now and I won't let them get us for anything. I promise.' The voice calmly stated. _

Her mind was humming right now like it was on vibrate.

She leant a little more, trying to get a little more comfortable. She was in line with the window on the opposite side of the classroom. She looked out at the dark sky. The stars were out and the moon was all big and full. She kind of lost herself staring at the beautiful tranquility of it all for a moment.

It was at this second that the moon and the stars were blocked from her view when some kind of black smoke came right towards the window. It was like it was alive because there was lightning flowing through it, it moved with a deadly purpose.

Ranieh had seconds to react before the window smashed open, it was almost like everything was in slow motion as the glass splintered everywhere, as if the window exploded. Ranieh stood shocked to her core. She couldn't have seen this coming in a thousand years.

_'Run you stupid bitch.' The voice shouted in her head, shaking out of the shock. _

Ranieh shook her head and roughly pushed the desk out of her way and ran out of the door. The smoke blustered through the room, destroying everything in its path. The noise was truly horrible, it was like a lion roaring and things being ripped apart.

Ranieh took off running out of the room. She headed straight down the stairs and onto the ground floor of the building, toward the exit of the school. The smoke caught up with her at one point, smashing her into some of the lockers, momentarily disorientating her. She fell to the ground in a heap.

As she tried to regain her bearings, the ground began to shake with a violent force that didn't match anything Ranieh had ever seen. Windows in classroom doors were smashing. It was like the entire school was experiencing an earthquake.

The smoke was all around Ranieh as she tried to regain control. Just as some of the lockers were about to fall on top of her, she decided to hell with it and gave the control to the voice in her head. It was better than dying after all.

Ranieh opened her eyes in the smoke, feeling like she was in the eye of the storm, but no longer afraid. It was like the voice had told her 'use the fear.' She rolled out of the way of the lockers and got herself up. She began to run towards the exit of the school once more. The smoke was behind her but now once again adrenaline kicked in. She felt stronger now. Not invincible but not what she had been like before.

The doors were locked and chained so Ranieh grabbed the fire extinguisher that was stationed nearby and smashed through the window. Smashing all of the glass out, she hoisted herself out of the gap in the door. She caught her foot and tumbled to the ground once more, she got herself up and began to run again.

The smoke was still chasing her though. She thought that she'd never get away from it when Amitiel appeared in front of her. She said something in an ancient language and the smoke disappated. It was gone but maybe only for a short time.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Amitiel breathed a sigh of relief. She looked more human in that moment. Concern marring her face.

"I haven't seen you in what 7 hours? Where the hell have you been?" Ranieh spat back, aware that it wasn't exactly her saying these words.

"Ranieh what happened to you?" Amitiel was confused by the teenagers behaviour.

"Got attacked by frickin' smoke, shoved against lockers, attacked by the school bully possessed by a demon. The list goes on." Ranieh wanted to clamp her hand over her mouth, because she wasn't the one running it exactly right now.

Amitiel got closer than was comfortable, right in Ranieh's face and stared her right in the eye. She saw something that she wasn't expecting.

"Something is different about you. You don't normally act like this. You're a kind person and not the kind to spit in people's faces the way you just did mine, instead of being this angry person. Something shifted. Your personality traits or rather the dormant ones are in control." Amitiel answered, like she was some kind of psychologist. Sounding all smart and that.

"You lied to me!" Ranieh answered back. Backing up herself to gain some space and maybe some control and perspective from this.

"I know that I haven't exactly been forthcoming with knowledge about what you are, but it was for your own safety." Amitiel honestly spoke, maintaining her calm.

"You should have told me all of this would happen before it actually happened. I might have been prepared. I might have-" Ranieh babbled.

"Ran?" Amitiel arched her eyebrows, not really buying what the girl was saying at all. After all Amitiel knew her better than that.

"I could've died. I could've died twice today already. All because you didn't let me in on these things happening. I have bad dreams but that was all the heads up I received till today." Ranieh was more meloncholic this time because she was now past lying about how she felt.

Amitiel now felt even more pity for the girl standing in front of her. She put her arm around Ranieh and pulled her close.

"Come on. I'm going to get you out of here right now. This isn't doing anyone any good." Amitiel stated and both disappeared in an instant.

Ranieh didn't know what would happen next. But she did feel better knowing that she had a small piece of help now. She felt safer now that her friend had come back. She was still angry with Amitiel but at least the angel had come back for her. For the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Another Problem

Chapter 21

Sam and Dean were called back by Castiel who had told them about the confrontation between him and Melissa. They then decided to go and look somewhere else for the girl because the demons hadn't found her here either.

"Maybe she would go back to her home, if she thought that she needed a safe haven, then what better place than that?" Sam offered and the angel stared at him for a moment, mulling over what Sam had just said to him.

"Head over there, I will be back as soon as I can." Castiel disappeared and the Winchesters headed back to the Impala.

"This girl is becoming more trouble than she is worth. What can she possibly do to be worth this?" Dean thought out loud, becoming annoyed with the run around by the angels once again. This was becoming too much for both of them to handle.

"She is scared, Dean and probably trying to avoid everyone and everything that she thought she could believe was safe. So she's turning into a recluse in order to save her own skin. She's doing what's' right." Sam answered back, as they drove to the girls' house. That place was probably going to be somewhere they avoided going from now on.

Dean rolled his eyes at the fact that his brother was delving deeper into the psyche of a girl they didn't even know. It was just like Sam to do things like that, reading more into a situation than before. It reminded him of the way Sam had been before he had died over a year and a half ago.

"We don't know anything for sure Sam." Dean answered back, focusing on the road and the streets ahead of them, trying to more or less keep his brother in the now.

They sped through the streets continuing anxiously towards the house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amitiel had just take Ranieh back to her house, everything was dark and felt wrong. Amitiel scanned the area, keeping the young girl close to her in case there was any danger that could come jumping out at them.

"It's too dark, I need to see." Ranieh broke the silence and headed toward the light switch and saw that the house was still in the same state it had been this morning before she left for school. But something felt off.

"MOM!" Ranieh shouted up the stairs and began to search the room for her drunken mother, wanting to convince her leave this place with them for her own safety.

She made her way to her mothers' room her anxiety reaching higher levels than before and the place looked like it had been levelled and she was deathly afraid.

Amitiel ran up the stairs to find the girl sitting on the ground next to a huge blood patch on the carpet and she looked confused.

"Where's my mother?" Ranieh asked, calmer than she was feeling right now. She looked at the angel as if she had all the answers, which at the moment seemed to be true.

"I'm sorry…" Amitiel answered back, she sat next to the girl.

"No." Ranieh shook her head. "She's just injured somewhere and the demons have her and want to draw me out in order to take me hostage."

"No, she's dead, a demon killed her." Amitiel tried to be gentle, but how could she sugarcoat this for the girl.

"She's dead because of me!" Ranieh seemed to collapse with the admission and she pulled her knees up to her chin and put her head and the tears started to fall down her face.

"Ranieh, right now is not the time for this and I'm sorry, believe me, you don't know how sorry I am but we have to deal with the demons. This has to take a backseat to your survival; you have to put it aside just for now." Amitiel pulled the girl close, as if allowing Ranieh to borrow her strength to get through.

'_Let me in. I can handle this and she's right. Grief needs to take a backseat. We'll have time. I promise you that.'_ The voice spoke to her and Ranieh just nodded and closed her eyes.

Amitiel moved away and saw that Ranieh had her eyes closed, but then opened them suddenly and looked at the Archangel. She smiled bitterly.

"When this is over, you're gonna tell me what I want to know." Ranieh spoke in a cold and calculating voice.

"What's that?" Amitiel asked, actually concerned.

"Everything that you might know to tell me where my father is." Ranieh got up and made her way out of the room, with the cold demeanour firmly in place. Amitiel followed and headed out of the room.

"Pack some things, we need to go." Amitiel surveyed the room and thought to herself that this was one place she hoped never to come back to again.

Ranieh in her cold façade went about the task like a freaking robot; emotionless and getting on with things the way she had to. Right now in her pain, she had to get through the next moment, then she could get through the next minute and the next hour then the next day, which would be the most difficult of all.

She pulled some clothes into the duffle bag and anything else that she might need to take with her. She had to keep going right now and this was just the reprieve that she needed to have.

For a moment, she let the pain in and a tear fell across her unreceptive features and down her cheek and Ranieh didn't even notice it and kept going about her task. She grabbed some of the sentimental items that her mother had gotten for her and put them into the bag and it felt like she was closing this chapter of her life.

Maybe that was the truth of what had become her life right now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam and Dean headed were now approaching the street with her house on it. They saw the lights were on and immediately reached for their guns, mentally preparing themselves for a fight. As soon as they pulled up close to the house, they got out and headed inside, slow and cautiously. There had been too much going on right now for them to be anything but careful and act a little paranoid.

Dean kicked the door open and headed into the house, seeing Amitiel standing there.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked of the Archangel who seemed to just ignore that they were both there.

"Taking care of business." Amitiel answered back and continued to stare at him. "Put the gun down, there is nothing threatening here and I don't want you to freak her out."

"You found her?" Dean asked and the angel nodded and looked up the stairs.

"Just give her some space right now." Amitiel warned, but Dean wasn't paying any attention and headed up the stairs anyway.

Dean headed up the stairs and heard the movement coming from a room and saw a girl with messy brown curly hair and glasses packing her bag.

"You?" Dean said suddenly, breaking Ranieh out of her reverie and she turned around to see him, standing there.

"I saw you this morning." Dean continued.

"Surprise." Was all Ranieh said and headed out of the room. She seemed cold and distant, but that was to expected if she had found out about her mother.

"I've had a hell of a day, lost my mom, found out this whole town is on the demonic radar all because of little insignificant me. What am I supposed to be like?" Ranieh answered, more bitterness seeping in.

She headed down the stairs, Dean on her tail. She dropped the bag unceremoniously on the ground in front of the angel.

"Are we leaving?" Ranieh looked at the angel, indifferent and unsure but the shield of the other part of her was still firmly in place. It was just the only way she could possibly survive right now. It was hard but that was the way it had to be right now.

"Why is she acting like this?" Dean asked of Amitiel, who was keeping an eye on Ranieh.

"Ranieh has let the voice take over and it's keeping her from going crazy. She was in her mothers' room seeing the blood on the floor and she shut down." Amitiel answered.

"This is the only way." Ranieh added as an afterthought.

"Way for what?" Sam asked.

"Way to stop me from getting angry. I scare demons when I'm angry." Ranieh answered plainly.

"You need to get her out of this town and right now." Amitiel broke up the conversation and made Ranieh move towards the door.

Ranieh looked up to see the lights in her living room flicker on and off, the television in the corner switched itself on.

"Something's coming." Ranieh said suddenly and didn't move from the spot now firmly planted in that spot.


End file.
